Batman, this is how it all happened
by PinkyGreen
Summary: This is how Bruce and Selina fell in love. How Selina turned into Catwoman, and how Bruce turn into Batman. Will it turn out a happily ever after or a bloody war? Who knows you have to read to figure it out.
1. The Secret

**Chapter 1**

 **this is how everything started**

 **Note: trust me read every chapter its gets better on chapter 3 so read everything to understand**

* * *

 **Selina POV**

I was 6 years old, that day I was adopted by the family of Wayne. Both my parents died and all my relatives hated and didn't have time for taking care of me. I was unhappy and hated everyone who approached me. At first I didn't care if the Wayne adopted me, but over the 2 years the Wayne treated me like I was there actually daughter. And Bruce treated me like I was his sister,I was happy. Until Bruce parents died when we were 8 years old.

 **8 years later**

Me and Bruce were both 16, and we went to the same school and had the same grades. We were very smart and active, Bruce decided to quit school when he turned 17. I wanted to quit school as well because its school, and I'm already smart as well.

 **1 year later**

Yes finally I was 17 now I can quit school! Bruce already left a few months ago, now hes acting funny and secretive about something. I tried to get close with the news, but I always get caught. Bruce is now a professional fighter, hes been training with the best when he turned 10! I talked into Bruce about training me and make me a fighter years ago, but he always refuse, but 2 years ago he finally said yes. I was so happy and I was naturally flexible so it made my training more easier than Bruce did. Its weird every night Bruce goes missing and goes outside, I'm so curious where he goes, but never followed him I don't know why. But this time I'm going to follow him. I dressed in black clothes so he couldn't see me. Bruce left the manor and I followed him out my bedroom window. He was fast, and cunning, but with training that he thought me I could catch up . I heard some gang talking, Bruce jumped to roof top through roof top, and the gang didn't even notice him. He jumped one more time over the gang, I did the same, but I tripped on a roof tile. I screamed and fell. the gang turned around and snickered. "Well well well, look what we have here". No no no, this is not how supposed to go, 1 out of 6 I'm lose. Bruce!, but I couldn't move or speak. "Leave her alone!", Bruce said. Then a dark figure leap out and started fighting the gang.

 **Batman POV**

I leaped through roof top to roof top, I saw a gang talking about robbing a bank. Its time. "Ahhhh"! I heard a female voice screaming, and fell onto the ground, right into the gang. Is that Selina, what is she doing here? Was she following me? How long did she followed me for? _Does she know who I am?_ I dropped down and started fighting the gang, after I knocked them out I went to selina. "Are you hurt"?

 **Selina POV**

Bruce knocked everyone out, I was shocked on what just happened. After that he came up to me, then I realized that he was batman. I cant believe it he is batman, is this what you been hiding from me? "Are you hurt"? I said no, I'm fine, but I'm not I cant believe that your hiding this secret from me. He put me picked me up and went flying in the air and went to the manor. "How do you know where I live"? ", Bruce if you don't tell me that your Bruce, then fine I'll have my own secret identity, I said in my mind. "Because your Bruce sister". Fine have it your own way, I won't spoil your secret but I'm going to create a new secret of my own. Bru- I mean batman dropped me at the front door, then he left. I went upstairs to my room and start creating my own costume. After a hour later Bruce came home, looking like the regular Bruce himself. I bet hes worried if I know who batman is. but I played dumb, and not knowing what hes truly is. "Omg Bruce batman saved me"! "Really he did, how" Bruce said. Well I was bored so I went outside then I fell into trouble, thank god he saved me from a gang." Well I give him false answers, he thinks I don't know his secret identity but I do.


	2. Lets Begin

**Chapter 2**

* * *

3 days later after the batman incident

 **Selina POV**

Finally I finished making my costume, now time to make a mask. But whats my name? Well I like cats, jewels, and I'm a woman. Jewel woman? No cat woman? Yes, that's it! So a cat shaped mask, ok ummmm, but am I a villain or a hero? Well batman is hero, so I guess I should be a villain. Plus it would be way more interesting to be a villain than a hero. Well I'm not exactly a villain, because I'm not going to kill or torture. I'm just going to be a cat burglar. Done all finished, now lets see time to put this on. Hmm sexy, perfect, and fabulous. My weapon choice is a whip, I practiced using the whip a few days ago. My plan is to first introduce myself by stealing a special cat necklace its one of a kind, in the museum.

 **That evening**

I'm in the museum, by now the bat signal should be up. I got the necklace in my possession. I went on top of a roof, I study batman and he always come to this roof to look out in the city. I stand rear the edge. I heard batman getting near, most people wouldn't hear him, but I can hear him.

 **Batman POV**

I saw the bat signal, saying that someone was in the museum. I went there fast as I can, dam it someone already took the necklace. I went to to my favorite roof top, to get a birds eye view. When I went there, I saw a slim black figure. The perfect capture, I slowly went up the figure. "So your the great batman"! I was shocked that she knew I was behind her. "Who are you"? I asked "Me? I'm surprised, don't you have great detective skills to figure who I am, its pretty obvious." shes right, shes wearing a cat mask, I'm guessing catwoman. "Give back the necklace" I demanded. " Why should I, why keep it in a glass box, when it can be worn by me" Catwoman put the necklace around her neck.

 **Catwoman POV**

Its nice to prank batman, is that what you call it whatever it doesn't matter now. I saw batman trying to punch me, I flip backwards dodging the punch and kicking him in the face. We kept fighting for a couple of minutes now. I got my whip and made him closer to me, I used my nails to scratch his face and kiss his cheeks, it was sudden for him that he got distracted, so that's how I escaped. I quickly ran to the manor, and made sure that batman wasn't following me. I went to to my bedroom window, and start taking a shower. I hid the necklace in my jewelry box. After a few hours later Bruce came back, I quickly went downstairs and greeted him. "Hi Bruce"! "Hi Selina". "Why do you sound so tired, and what is this scratch on your cheek"? "Its nothing to worry about it". "Oh ok", I put a fake sad face, but I smiled in my mind, this is fun.

 **Bruce POV**

I'm sorry selina, I can't tell you secret job I have. I went to the bat cave to search up catwoman. Nothing shows up on the computer, damn it this must be a new criminal. *beep beep beep* "Hello"? "Bruce"? "Yes Rachel". "Ok so am I going to the restaurant tomorrow"? "Yeah what time do you want me to you pick you up"? Maybe 6:30"? "Sure lets do that". " Ok bye I can't wait for the date tomorrow".

Note: true that selina was adopted by Wayne, and Bruce acted like a brother to selina. but their not blood related, so its ok if selina likes Bruce.


	3. Why?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day

 **Selina POV**

AHHH I feel fresh and ready to troll batman again, it was 10:30AM. I put on some jeans and a black shirt. I went downstairs to see what Bruce was doing. "Morning Bruce, Morning Alfred"! "Morning Selina"! "Morning miss Kyle, would you eggs and toast or would you prefer cereal"? "I would like toast and eggs". "So Bruce doing anything tonight"? I asked. "Well I'm going on a date". I almost choked on my food. "Your what"?! I don't know to be angry at Bruce, because I sorta have a crush on Bruce. "Whats wrong, can't your older brother can't be on a date"? "Thats the thing, were not siblings", I mumbled. "What does that do anything with my date"? Bruce said. "You know what, never mind". God damn boys, Bruce is a great detective, yet he still has the same brain as the rest of the boys about love. "So Bruce who is this lucky girl"? "Its Rachel, you remember her don't you"? "Rachel as in Rachel Tim"?! "Yes" Why Bruce why out of all girls why Rachel? Rachel and I were not really best friends, I hated her for bulling me and hitting me, but I never told Bruce or Alfred, and said that it was just an accident. well I know what I'm going to do today. "Well have fun Bruce". "Alfred can you get the car ready at 6:30". "Of course master Bruce". Perfect I know what time to strike.

That evening

 **Catwoman POV**

I was dressing up as catwoman in my bathroom, and wearing the one of a kind necklace from days ago I stole from the museum. *knock knock knock* "Who is it"?! "Its Bruce". oh shoot, I forgot to lock the door, I quickly ran to the door and locked it. *bang* "What was that for"?! "I'm naked Bruce, I forgot to lock the door"! I can tell Bruce was blushing. "Oh ok well I'm going to my date". "Ok bye, have fun"! Not. I'm not going to ruin Bruces first date, I'm going to wait at least 1 hour, then my plan comes to action. I was going to steal at least a couple thousands of dollars from the bank.

An hour later

Ok breeze through the trip wires and other stupid traps. After I got the money, I tripped one wires to attract the batman. *beep beep beep* There's my cue time to wait until batman comes here.

 **Bruce POV**

I picked up Rachel from her place and went to a restaurant. We both had fun. "So Bruce this is your first date"? " Yeah it is". "Well your perrty good at it, I think we should date all the time". 'I chuckled nervously. *Beep Beep* "Oh I'm sorry but I have to take this". It was from GCPD. "Hello". "Batman catwoman is in a bank"! Really catwoman now, I put my phone away. "I'm sorry Rachel but I have to go". "But but we just started". "I know, but I really have to go, I'll send my butler to drop you off". I ran to my car and told Alfred to pick Rachel up. I went to the bat cave and put my batman suit. With my batclaw I went to roof top to roof top to the bank, I entered there she is. "Drop the money now"! "Oh batman your here, that took you long enough hope I didn't interrupt anything important". I chased after catwoman, she dropped the money and started fighting me. She hit me with her heel, I grabbed her heel and slammed her body on the ground.

 **Catwoman POV**

I kicked batman in the face, but he was quick and grabbed my foot and slammed me down. He put his foot on my stomach so I couldn't move. Then I saw him eyeballing the necklace, he tried to grab it. but I kicked him in the balls, so he can get off of me. I went on top of him, and started to scratch his chest. Then batman shocked me with his bat tool thing. I used my whip to get away, he followed. I went to the top of the bank on the roof. "So batman you tired yet"? "Tired I'm just getting started". "You know you look really sexy right now, I love a guy in uniform". Batman tried to grab me but I was fast and flip forward toward him, jumping over him. "Bye batman"! I blowed a kiss to him jumping off the roof and escaping. Once again you failed again, tsk tsk tsk.


	4. Sorry

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Batman POV**

Damn it I lost her again! I pounded my fist on the ground this is the second time she got away from me with the necklace.

 **Selina POV**

I went to the manor at my bedroom window, I changed back to my normal clothes. I went downstairs to eat dinner. "So whats for dinner Alfred"? "Were having steak and veggies, and Miss Kyle where were you tonight". "I was at the park". "With who"? Alfred asked curiously. "You know I have friends, Alfred". "Of course you do". "So wheres Bruce"? "Hes out on his job" "I'm guessing hes going to come at midnight again", I put on a fake sad face. "I'm sorry Miss Kyle". I can tell Alfred feels sorry for me not telling me about batman, I started circling my veggies with my fork. I think I know what to do for the next 2 days, but I need a rest from today.

Next two days, evening

 **Selina POV**

I put on a black leather jacket, a pair of jeans with holes, a purple shirt, and some black heels. I put my hair in a pony tail and put on red lipstick, I carried my phone and the necklace. I went to batman's favorite rooftop, and sat on the edge of the roof. I knew that batman is going to come here and think its catwoman with the necklace, but no I'm going be my normal self Selina Kyle. I hold the necklace in my hand shining it by the moon.

 **Batman POV**

I haven't seen catwoman for 2 days now, she must be taking a rest from crime, or not, there she is. Shes just sitting there, this must be a trap I have to act quick. I'm not going to let her get away for the third time. I ran up catwoman and flipped her over and slammed her body to the ground. "AHHHH"! What selina?!

 **Selina POV**

I hear batman's footsteps, this might hurt. "AHHHH"! I screamed, even though it didn't hurt as much, but this I got a huge scratch on my side by a shard of a mirror. My phone fell the edge. I was bleeding from the scratch, alot. "Are you okay"?! Batman picked me up, after getting up I snatched my hand away from his hand. "No I'm not okay"! I slapped batman. "I thought you were a good guy, I did nothing wrong"! Batman's face was priceless, he handed me some guaz, but I denied his offer. "Can you least tell me where you found this necklace"? "It was on ground, I found it here when I went up here to look over the city". I looked at my wound, it was disgusting. "Fuck, this is gonna last". I was looking for my phone, so I can make this situation worse. "Wheres my phone"? "It fell off the building". "It what"!? I really didn't care if my phone dropped, the phone was just extra dramatic scenes. I looked over the edge, and saw my phone shatter in pieces. "You have got to be fucking kidding me, first my back, then my bleeding wound, now this"! I went to the ladder to go back to the manor. "Wait let me give you a ride". "Don't touch me"! "Ahh". I looked at my wound, this pain was worse than when he slammed my back. Batman noticed as well. I'm sorry Bruce for doing this, but this is for good. I went down and walked all the way to the manor, I could tell that batman was watching me, in-case something happens to me. I sneak my way to my room, without Alfred noticing me, I grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and some bandages. My bedroom window was open, I saw batman looking over me. I took off my jacket and shirt so I was only wearing my bra and pants.

 **Batman POV**

I followed Selina, and looked over her window. I saw her taking off her clothes, her body was perfect, except the bloody wound. I saw her get the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. "This is going to suck", Selina said. she poured some alcohol on the cotton ball, and rubbed her wound. "Ahh"! she pounded her fist on the table. After she cleaned everything up, she up bandages around her waist. After all that drama I left and went back to the roof.


	5. Thanks

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Catwoman POV**

After batman left I quickly changed my clothes to catwoman and ran all though way to the roof. I saw batman collecting the necklace. "Well that was a great show". I started slow clapping, and jumped off on top of a statue. Batman looked at my way. "You did this"? "Not intelligently, I just dropped the necklace, because you didn't get the first 2 times, so it was a free pass. But Selina came up here and picked it up, I can tell she likes shiny things like me, maybe I can train her and become my sidekick". Batman used his bat-claw and captured me, he went closer to me I can almost feel his breath. "Never do that again". "Do what"? batman started to cuff me. "What now your going to call the cops". "No I'm going take you to your jail cell by me". I tried to get the cuff keys from batman's utility belt, I failed. Batman punched me on the same place where I got my wound. "Ahhh" I can feel the wound bleeding again, I stumbled on the edge, and fell over. Since my hands were cuffed, I couldn't use my whip to escape. "AHHH"! batman jumped and catched me and used his bat-claw to get to another building. I looked at his face, I've never seen this side of batman. Then he looked at me, I quickly turned my head away form his. I never so scared for my life, I could have died. I guess I have to get used to that feeling now, standing still shivering in the cold. Batman noticed and he put his arm over my neck hugging me. I was speechless, blushing in embarrassment. I quickly grabbed his keys and unlocked the cuffs, I was free. "Thanks for the save, but I'm not going to jail". I used my leg to make him trip, I use my whip to get away. I went to my bedroom, and took a shower, I redid my medical treatment for my wound.

 **Batman POV**

You have got to be kidding me, at least I got the necklace from catwoman. I went back to the museum, and returned the necklace to the owner. I also picked up Selinas phone data chip when I picked up the necklace. I went back to the bat cave and got Selina a new phone, I put the data chip back to its place. I restarted the phone it turned on, I looked through the photos just to make sure everything was there. I saw Selinas photo, I saw pictures of her friends, nature, and _me_. There was me hugging selina, and giving her presents on her birthday. I touched my cheek where Selina slapped me. Her smile was perfect, I haven't seen Selina smile in forever. Alfred came down to the bat cave, he looked over my shoulder to see what I was doing. "I see that you miss Miss Kyle's smile". "Its been to long, after I got to be Batman I haven't spend time with Selina". "Maybe you should take a day off, and go somewhere with Miss Kyle". "Maybe I should". I changed back to my normal clothes after I fixed Selinas phone. I went upstairs to her room, and knocked on her door. *Knock knock knock* "Come in". I open her room she was sitting down at her desk drawing something, as soon I came in she hid her drawings. "I heard what happen to you Batman contact me and told me the story". "Batman told you"?! "Are you okay"? I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine after I took a shower". "Hope your not busy". I put down a red box that contains her new phone and a note, then left her room.

 **Selina POV**

Bruce left me a red box with a white ribbon. I opened the box, I found a note.

 _Dear Selina._

 _I'm sorry that I don't have time to hang out with you, since I have my new job._

 _I was hoping your free tomorrow so we can go to the park at 4:30PM._

 _I also got you a new phone, don't worry all your data is there._

 _Love,_ _Bruce_

I saw the phone underneath the note, it was a black phone. I turned on the phone the wallpaper was a picture of me and Bruce hugging me. I grinned and giggled, thanks Bruce.


	6. Pissed

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day

 **Selina POV**

Today is the big day where Bruce and me finally hangout together. I'm so happy, its 4:15Pm right now I have at least 15 minutes. I wore a light pink dress that stops at my thighs with a skinny brown belt, and short black jeans underneath my dress just in-case I need to do some jumps. I let my hair loose and split my hair where my left side of my face is covered, I put on a nude colored lipstick. After I finish dressing I went to the park waiting for Bruce, couple minutes later I saw Bruce. I ran up to Bruce and hugged him.

 **Bruce POV**

Selina said that she was free today, I wonder what shes going to wear for today? After a few minutes later I saw Selina, I waved to make her come to me she ran and hugged me. Its been to long when we last hugged, after the hug I saw her smile. "Hi Selina, I finally get to see that gorgeous smile of yours". "I Know I haven't seen your smile in awhile as well". "You look pretty, I like the dress it fits you". "You too, you look to handsome for your own good". We both chuckled. *Beep beep beep* It was my phone ringing. "Hi Rachel, yeah totally forgot I'm going to pick you up in a few". "What was that"? Selina asked. "It was Rachel I wanted her to join our hangout day". "But today is our day". "I know, but Rachel seems lonely, plus shes your best friend so I thought it would be better". "Wait she said we were best friends"? "Yeah".

 **Selina POV**

You have got to be fucking kidding me, Rachel I'm going to kick your ass. "Well when are you going to pick her up"? "Were going right now". I try not to make a angry face, and not punch Bruce. Maybe this is ok, maybe Bruce won't ignore me and give all attention to Rachel. A few minutes later we arrive at Rachel apartment, Bruce rang her doorbell. *ring ring* Rachel opened the door, I opened my mouth she was wearing a black pencil skirt with stocking, and some black heels with red lipstick. She basically looked like a slut. "Wow you over did yourself" Bruce said. "Yeah you really did it" I said annoyingly. "Hi Selina long time no see". I swear to god if she hug me I wi-, to late she hugged me tight, please kill me. I hugged her back, even though I didn't want to. Bruce opened the passenger which is the seat where is right next to Bruce, of course we fight over that seat without Bruce noticing. Luckily I ran over to the seat first. it was like 5:50PM, we went to a fancy restaurant called _Pinky's Candle_. I ordered a steak with veggies, with some ice water. Rachel has steak with potatoes and wine, Bruce had steak with veggies and wine. "Why didn't you order wine Selina", Rachel said. "She can't drink that well', Bruce said. "I can talk myself Bruce". Bruce laughed Rachel joined. I rolled my eyes. "So Rachel whats your job'? I asked. "I work as a nurse, what about you Selina". "I don't have a job". What I wanted to say was, well Rachel my job was to rob banks and museums. "Omg you don't have job yet, girl let me help you find a job". "No I'm fine, I can find a job by myself". "Suit yourself. Cheers"? Rachel asked Bruce, since Bruce and Rachel had wine cups, and I had a normal cup only they did a cheer. *Clink* Then we started eating, a few minutes later it was Bruce this, Bruce that, Bruce what. Please kill me, Rachel won't stop talking with Bruce, it was like I was invisible this was our date, not with Rachel. Finally when we finished our meal, Bruce talked to me if I wanted dessert. "I'm fi-". "Yes we want dessert Bruce". Rachel said interrupting me. Bruce ordered ice cream, I had chocolate, Bruce had strawberry, and Rachel had cookie dough. Then Rachel start talking again, then I saw Rachel reached for Bruce hand, I was about to pop. Rachel put her hand on Bruce, and Bruce didn't care if her hand was on his, I'm the fucking third wheel! After we finished Rachel and Bruce clinked their drinks one more time, then Bruce paid for our meal. This time Rachel sat next to Bruce, when we arrived to Rachel place Bruce got out of the car to say bye to Rachel. "Bye Selina" "Bye". Bruce went next to Rachel they started hugging, Bruce was starring at the door, Rachel was facing me she had a evil grin. First I didn't know why she had that grin, but when they stopped hugging Rachel started kissing Bruce!


	7. Drunk

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Selina POV**

A few moments later Bruce came back with red lipstick on his mouth, I gave him a tissue to erase that disgusting thing off. I guess its ok if they kiss since their dating, but I feel like Rachel will betray Bruce. Since Rachel was a two timer before, all of Rachels past relationships didn't go that well either. "So did you have fun today"? "Yeah Bruce I had totally had great time", I said sarcastically. "Well that was great to hear". I try not to cry in front of Bruce, my eyes were red. When we arrived home, I ran to the door. Alfred opened the door. "Miss Kyle did yo-". I pushed him outta my way, I started crying all though way to my room. I locked my door and sit behind the door.

 **Bruce POV**

"Master Bruce is there something wrong with Miss Kyle"? "Selina no not really, why"? "Well she ran upstairs, I think she was crying". "Crying? I'll check it out". I came to her room, I knocked her door. *knock knock knock* "Go away"! I try to open her door, but it was locked. "Selina whats wrong"? "Its nothing, just go away"! *Beep Beep* There was a robbery at a bank,I had to go. "Well feel better". I ran to the bat cave and changed to my batman suit.

 **Catwoman POV**

*beep beep* I know that sound, it was when batman need to go somewhere and fight a bad guy. After he left I changed into my catwoman costume, and put on red lipstick. I grabbed some money from my wallet, and left my room through the window. I went to a store where they sell cigarettes, alcohol, and other drugs. I got myself some wine. "Well look who it is, its catwoman". "Give me the most expensive wine here". "Do you even have enou-". I gave him like $500, we traded. I went to a rooftop where batman likes to hangout. I popped the cork off using my nails, I started drinking the wine. It tasted bitter, but I didn't care I'm to upset to care. I can't believe Rachel kissed Bruce! Shes going to pay for that. I kept drinking, I think I was getting tipsy, then I heard footsteps I didn't bother turning around. Batman got his batterrang and shot it at my bottle of wine. It broke into pieces. "Hey I was drinking that! I actually paid for that"! Batman face was surprised at first then he went back to his normal cruel face. I started Punching batman, releasing all my anger to him.

 **Batman POV**

After I returned money to the bank, I went to my rooftop and expected catwoman to be there. Yup and I was right, I used my batterrang to break the wine bottle, I bet she didn't even pay for that. Then she got up, I can see that she was crying. "Hey I was drinking that! I actually paid for that"! I was surprised that she actually paid, then she started punching me. I can tell she was a bit tipsy, her actions were a bit not on point. I dodged all attacks, that's when catwoman stopped fighting, she huffed and puffed, I let my guard down, that's when she used her nails to scratch my face and my clothes. I was about to lock her up, but then she started hugging me on my neck and starting kissing me, like a long time. I was about to resist, but her taste was sweet with wine. That kissed felt like forever, then she passed out I catched her from falling to the ground. I saw her beautiful face from the light of the moon. I took her to the bat cave, there was bed in the bat cave I lay her down her on the bed. "Are you sure that your going to leave her here". Alfred said. "No Alfred I'm going to stay here until she wakes up, hows Selina"? "Shes still in her room, her room is still locked". "I don't get why shes acting like this". "May I ask what happen"? Alfred asked. "Well it was me and Selina day, but Rachel asked if she can come. I said sure because Rachel said that Selina is her best friend, so there shouldn't be A problem". "Well may I ask you this, how many times have you been talking to Selina"? "Well we talked at the beginning, at dinner I on-". Then I just realized I caught my own problem, I've been ignoring Selina. I only payed attention Rachel, stupid Bruce. "Getting the sense that you didn't talk to much with Miss Kyle. May I suggest that Miss Kyle doesn't like Miss Rachel". "But Rachel said that their best friends, why would Selina hate her, I can't take it anymore I need to ask Selina right now". "Master Bruce I think its best if you hold it until tomorrow morning when she comes out on her own".


	8. The Make-Up

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next day

 **Catwoman POV**

"Ughh. Where am I"? "Your at the bat cave". Wait what? I sat up and look around my surroundings. Shit did I pass out?! All I remember is that I started drinking then I fought batman, then I kissed batman! I touched my lips, then I grinned. Huh did he took off my mask? I started to touch my face. "Don't worry I didn't take off your mask". "Ahh". My head started to hurt, I'm guessing these are the side affects of being hungover. Batman came over to me a tray that had soup, toast, and a glass of water. "Thanks". I started to drink water, I felt so much better. "So why didn't you take off my mask"? "Because it wasn't a fair fight". "Why did you bring me here, you could have just left me there on the roof"? "That would be rude of me". I finished my meal, I started to get out of the bed, Batman stopped me. "What"? "Sorry but I can't let you see where the bat cave is". "What"? Too late batman I think he sprayed me with knockout gas. "Ugh". We were back to the roof. *cough cough* Batman sprayed me with a different gas to wake me up. "Okay I'm awake"! I just realized that the sun was rising, it was gorgeous. I looked back at batman, but he disappeared. I looked down at the floor I saw some of the shattered glass from the wine bottle. Oh shoot I forgot about Selina, I ran to my bedroom window I started to take a shower so the wine smell can go away. I brushed my teeth, and wore a black shirt and a pair of yoga pants. I came downstairs, and batman was Bruce. "Breakfast Miss Kyle"? "I'm fine". "So Selina is Rachel your best friend? And give me a honest answer". I looked at Bruce, he had a serious face on I'm going to tell him truth about Rachel. "Bruce..." He started to grab my hand. "Bruce, Rachel is not my best friend in fact shes not even my friend at all". "Then why did she say your friends". "Bruce she only said that so you and Rachel can get closer, so that you'll like her more". "Rachel bullied me when were at school. Remember when I get bruises and that I say that it was from a accident. Well those bruises were from Rachel and her gang. I was embarrassed to tell you the truth". "Bruce if you truly love Rachel, then... I'm fine of you keeping her. I see how you completely me ignored me yesterday, and only talked to Rachel. But I'm telling you shes bad news, I can feel it, that she'll betray you or something". Bruce face was mixed of angry, upset, happy, and questioned. I got up from the table, and went upstairs.

 **Bruce POV**

What? I can't believe what everything what Selina just said. I'm pretty sure Alfred is shocked just as me, Alfred was right about Selina hating Rachel. I'm not going to break up with Rachel, but if she does something then I'll break up with her. _**I see how you completely me ignored me yesterday, and only talked to Rachel.**_ Those words hurt me, but they were true. "I believe you owe Miss Kyle a apology". Alfred said. "I think so to, and a new date with just me and Selina". I went upstairs to Selinas room. *Knock knock knock* "Come in". Selina was wearing gym shorts and a tank top. "Where are you going"? I asked. "I'm going outside to run". "Oh ok". I left her room, she came out and went outside to run. I also changed my clothes, and joined her. After I wore my clothes, I went downstairs to put on my shoes. I saw Selina jogging on the track, I ran up to her. "So doing anything tomorrow"? I asked. "Nothing really". "Look selina, I'm sorry what happ-". "Just shut it, I don't want to hear it anymore". We kept running another 2 laps. "Want to remake"? "What"? "You said your free tomorrow want to start all over without Rachel"? Selina smirked. "Sure, wanna race? Who ever finishes a mile first wins". "Sure why not, 3 2 1 go"! We both runned at the same pace, but then she took the lead, a couple of minutes we finished. "I won"! Selina said. She sat down at a bench, and started to drink water, I also sat down and drank water. We were both sweating like crazy, Selina looks like she was going to say something, but then she closed back her mouth. Then she started to run again. "Where are you going"! "I'm going back home, try to beat me if you can"! "I got up and started to run after her, this time I won".


	9. The New Addition

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The next day

 **Selina POV**

Ok lets try this again, this time I put on jeans, a navy blue shirt were the back has a flowery pattern see through, and my hair in a pony tail. Bruce didn't tell me where were going to, I went downstairs. "I'm ready". I wore a pair of black boots, and went to Bruce's car. "So where are we going"? I asked. "You'll see". It was 7:30PM, as we get closer to our destination I started to see colorful lights. "Are we at a carnival"?! I've never been to a carnival before, but I've seen ads on TV before and it looked exciting. "Yep we are". The car stopped, and I quickly got out of the car, Bruce payed the entry tickets. "So where do you want to go first"? Bruce asked. "Ummm". I saw bunch of games and rides. "Lets go on the viking ride"! The ride was basically like swinging boat that goes faster and faster each swing. After like a hour of fun rides, we stopped to get a milkshake, and we sat down at a bench. I got chocolate and vanilla swirl, Bruce got berry. "So having fun"? Bruce asked. "Yes, this is one of the best days of my life". I smiled happily. "Thats happy to hear". "Are you having fun"? "This is one of my the best day as well". "Don't you have to go to work soon"? "I do, but we still have like 2 hours left". Fireworks started to pop, it was beautiful. I looked at Bruce, I wish I can tell that I'm catwoman, and that I like him, but I can't.

 **Bruce POV**

Fireworks was starting, I stared at the sky, then I looked back at Selina. I'm sorry that I can't tell that I'm batman, but I can't risk it. "So do you want to play games now, I bet I can win more prizes than you". Selina said. "Your on". We went to about like 8 booths, I won 6 out of 8. "Looks like I won again". "Whatever, Bruce can you get me that one". Selina was pointing at black cat plushie, I won 1 more game and got the plushie that she wanted. We went back to my car and drove back home. I dropped of Selina home and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Well I have to go". "Bye". "Bye".

 **Selina POV**

"Bye". Well Bruce I have to go to work as well, as catwoman. "Welcome back Miss Kyle". Alfred said. "Hi Alfred, I'm going to skip dinner, I feel full from the carnival". "As you wish". "Oh Alfred when Bruce comes back tell him to not come to my room, because I want some private sleeping time, promise me". "I promise". I went upstairs and put all the prizes on my bed, I started to change into my catwoman outfit. I left through my bedroom window, I was deciding to take a kitty from a pet store. I'm going to set up a home for my new kitty at batman favorite roof top. I sneakily broke into the pet store, and grabbed a kitty, the one catches my eye was a kitty who has 2 different eye color, one green one blue, it has black fur. I opened the cage and grabbed the kitty, it instantly loved me, how ironic. I'm going to call you Crescent, like the crescent moon. I also grabbed a couple of supplies for the new kitty. I went to the roof top luckily batman wasn't there. Underneath the roof top there was a abandon room its perfect. I went inside the room by a window, I turned on a small lamp not to bright or not to dark. I put a couple of blankets here and there, I put down the kitty to get used to its environment. I put down 2 bowls and I put cat food and water. I set up some toys around the room just in-case she gets bored. Crescent was enjoying the room, your so cute. *Yawn* I lay down on the floor with Crescent, we both fell asleep.


	10. Moving

**Chapter 10**

 **Note: Selina and Bruce is like about 20 and 21 years old now, also Bruce broke up with Rachel because he can't handle love life, and batman without him revealing his identity, he can't trust her completely.**

* * *

 **Batman POV**

After fighting all the crime I went to my favorite rooftop to check the city one more time. As I was standing on top the rooftop, I saw a faint light peaking through the abandon room. There was no door so I had to go through the window, I try not to make any noise. I went closer to the person, it was catwoman with a kitty. Great...

 **Catwoman POV**

I woke up from my nap I quickly looked outside, phew it was still night time. I got up and try not to wake up Crescent, I left through the window. I saw batman turned around I quietly went to him and whisper in his ear. "Hi handsome". He didn't respond, so I put my hand shoulder and slide down my hand down to his chest, and his chest to his chin. I turned his face to me. "Don't make me arrest you". "Me? I haven't done a single thing". I kissed him on his cheeks, he got up from his position. "Sure you didn't, nice nick name". "Thanks I created myself". "How are you going to take care of your new pet"? "You mean Crescent? Well I'm going to visit her everyday". "And what if you get arrested"? "Me? Arrested? I don't think so, but if I do can you take care of her"? I gave him the puppy look. "I don't have time to take care of your silly pet". "Silly? How dare you, anyway why do you asked me about my kitty, you care don't you"? I was circling him and gave him a grin. "Whatever". He left and went to a different rooftop using his bat claw. "Oh I don't think so". I chased him using my whip, I went a little faster to get in front of him. "Whatever? Thats your response"? He ignored me and kept moving, I chased him again we were standing on top of a liquor store. "Can you not". Batman said furiously. "Get away cat". I saw a drunk man kicking a cat in a alley way. "You bitch". I said under my breath. I jumped down from the roof top and went to the man. "Well look who it is, a sexy lady". I walked to him seductively, and touched his face, I was about to kiss him, but no I kicked him in the stomach. "What was that for"! "How do you like it when your kicked, cats have feelings to"! I was about to punch him, but batman stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "Let me go". "Hes had enough". The man grabbed my other arm hard and dragged me down. I yelp, batman kicked him to let go of my arm. "Lets go". "Wait let me grab the cat". I scoop up the cat and went to a rooftop. Luckily the cat was okay, I rubbed her belly then let her free. "You know that you didn't had to help me, I can take care of myself". "You would have killed him if I haven't stopped you". "You know I'm a cat burglar, not a murder". "Well I have to go, see you later handsome". I blowed him a kiss,I went back to the manor and took a shower.

 **Batman POV**

I went back to my roof top, and went to the abandon room. I looked at the kitty it woke up from its sleep, it was meowing for her mama which is catwoman. The kitty was purring and rubbing her back on my leg, I bended down and started to pet the cat. It was time to go back to the manor, I changed my cloths and went to Selinas room. *Knock knock knock* "Come in". I went inside her room she was drying her hair. "So what do you want", she asked. "I just wanted to check if your doing okay". I was about to leave her room. "Bruce". "Yeah". "Bruce I was thinking about moving out from the manor". "Why? You love it here". "I know, but I just wanted a little more privacy". "You don't even have a job, yet you want to live on your own"? "Can't you pay the bills"? "Selina I can't always take care of you". She pouted. "I promise, if you pay the bills the first year, I will get a job and return you and pay the rest of the bills. Just give me a chance". "Fine, but you promise". "Yay oh thank you"! Selina hugged me and I hugged her back.

The next couple of days

 **Selina POV**

I was searching for an apartment at my laptop. I was looking for an apartment that is at least 4 stories tall, that has a balcony, and has a bank near there. After of couple of minutes I found a perfect apartment it is called Green's home. I started printing out the information on the building, I went downstairs and showed Bruce what I wanted. "Are you want this apartment"? "Yes I definitely want that one". "Ok okay I'll prepare the data and stuff". I hugged Bruce one more time. "Oh thanks Bruce"! The apartment was about 40 minutes from the manor, I went with Bruce to check out the apartment this afternoon. We finally reached to the apartment complex, Bruce was doing the paperwork, and I was checking inside the room. My room number was #2424, it was a one bedroom apartment, has pretty much the normal stuff. I checked out on the baloney, the sun was setting. Thats when Bruce came from behind me. "I finished the paper work". "Thanks, I owe you alot". "Pretty much". We both looked at the sunset, Bruce's arm was over my arm hugging me. "They said you can move in starting tomorrow". "I'm going to move in the next like three days". "Bruce, when I move in here can you not invade my privacy"? "What do you mean"? "I mean I'm 20 years old you don't need to check on me everyday. You can visit me like once a month, but not everyday". Okay fine, but I only do it cause I care about you". "I get it, but you have to promise". We both _pinky_ promise. We came back to the manor, and Bruce left for his job, me well I changed into my catwoman costume and checked up with Crescent. I went to the rooftop, and went inside the room. "Hi Crescent, mommy is back. Did you miss me"? I was hugging and snuggling with Crescent. I refilled her food and water, I also played with her and training her. I sometimes take her outside to feel the breeze. I made a time set where everyday I come here at 11PM. Since I'm going to move I have to leave earlier. After 2 hours, I left Crescent and went on the roof I found batman looking over the city again. "Hi handsome". "What do you want"? "You know I always curious whats under that mask". I touched batman's face, but then he grabbed both of my wrist. "Same for me, whats under your mask"? "Are you trying to dance"? I kicked his stomach to get away from me, I punched batman, but defended every attack. Then he throw down a smoke pellet. Smoke was everywhere, I couldn't see a thing. I use my whip to get out of here, then a batarang was thrown at my whip making into two pieces. I was on the edge about to fall to my doom, then batman catched me. We were dipping where his face was 5 inches away from mine. We were both about to kiss then the bat symbol was lit up. He's was about to leave our position. My face was in disappointment. But then he gave me a kiss, I closed my eyes, our tongues dance, then his warmth was gone. He left without saying anything. I think our relationship is getting better than I thought. Fuck, thanks batman for ruining my whip. I went back to the manor, and I started to pack some of my stuff.

 **Note: Thank you for everyone who came this far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was extra long, I was thinking of doing longer chapters for now on. This is for the celebration of 10 chapters. Wow my standards are low, but whatever. Thanks again bye.**


	11. The Reveal

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Three days later

 **Selina POV**

I was finishing up packing, of course I can't everything here I only packed up the important things. I managed to repair my whip last night. I finished packing everything, Bruce paid movers to move my bed, tables, chairs, and a couch. I went downstairs and moved my suitcase down to my car. "I'm going to miss this place". "Please visit Miss Kyle". "Of course I will". "Bye Bruce" I hugged Alfred and Bruce. "Don't forget our promise"! "I won't". I went inside my car and waved them at them goodbye. An hour later I arrived at my place, the movers already placed my furniture all I have to do now is to unpack my stuff. I put my clothes in my closet and my catwoman suit in very very back just in-case. I finished unpacking in a matter of 3 hours, all I have to do is buy food. I finished shopping, it was almost time to check up on Crescent. I organised my fridge and quickly changed into my catwoman suit. I went inside the building and petted Crescent, shes just the cutest thing ever. I noticed that her bowls was refilled, because I didn't visit her the last two days. After an hour Crescent fell asleep, and I went back outside finding batman watching the city again. I went over to him and put my head next to his shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of Crescent". "I had no choice, if I didn't you would probably kill me". "True true". "I have to go". "But we just started talking"! Everytime...

Next month

 **Catwoman POV**

I haven't seen batman in a month, never came to visit me on top of the roof top. I went to one of the finest jewelry store in Gotham. I broke in on top of the roof, I past through all of the securities. Lets see what do I want hmm, ou lets take this and this and this. I picked up a matching diamond necklace, earring, and bracelet. I grabbed a couple hundred of dollars in the cash register. I was about to leave, but then something caught my attention. *Thunder* You have got to be kidding me its raining? Whatever, what had caught my attention was a diamond covered collar the perfect size for Crescent. I went back to the roof and that's where I found batman. "Oh hi handsome, I almost didn't see you there". "Hand over the bag". "What, you want this? Why didn't you just ask". I ran toward batman, and started to punch him. He defended, and started to punch me. I cross my arms and blocking the punch, but is was powerful to slide me like 5 feet away from my original place. Batman started to throw bombs at me, I leaped in the air avoiding the explosion. But batman used his batclaw and dragged me down mid air, he got on top of me grabbed both my wrist above my head. "Wow, I didn't know you were like this". I grinned and I managed to flip him over making me on top of him. "Now lets see whats under here"! I said while flipping him over, of course I already know, but the action is killing me. I took off his cowl, and acted confused, but I was honestly surprised by his terrored faced. "Bruce"? Batman pushed me aside, and grabbed his cowl and ran away.

 **Batman POV**

I found catwoman stealing again. We fought that felt like forever, I got on top of catwoman, time to see whats under that mask, but she flipped me over and tooked off my mask. "Bruce"? My face was in fear, I quickly got up and grabbed my cowl and left catwoman in the rain with the diamonds. I put my cowl back on again and went to the batcave. "Master Bruce you came back early this time, may I ask why". "She knows". "Pardon"? "Catwoman, she know my identity". "Oh dear, what will you do". "I have to take her mask off". "What if she tell the world your identity"? "She won't". "Are you sure"? "I know her to well, she'll never revealed it but she would haunt me for it". I went back to the roof top, to finish up my job. I found catwoman inside the building, I kept quiet so she doesn't hear me or speak to me. *sneeze*

 **Catwoman POV**

Well that totally went well, I went to Crescent and gave her the collar. *sneeze* Great now I have a cold. *sneeze* This better go away soon, I can't afford having a cold. *Sneeze* "Oh my god"! *Sneeze* Fuck it, I went back home and dried my suit using a dryer.

The next day

 **Catwoman POV**

*sneeze* I'm still sick! I went back to the roof suspecting batman to be there, yup I was right. I slide my hand to his shoulder to his arms, "Hi handsome". Batman grabbed my arm and toss me backwards. "What was that for"! He didn't say or do anything. "If your still upset from what happened yesterday then your pathetic. I beat you fair and square. You would probably do the same thing if I hadn't flipped you over, and like I said, it was a fair fight". *sneeze*

 **Batman POV**

She was right it was a fair fight, and I would of took off her mask. I turned around and walked up to her, I gave her a substance to cure her cold. "Whats this"? "Just take it". She took the potion and drank it. "Puhh, this taste terrible, can't you make this taste this like strawberry or orange"? "It was a cure for your cold, if you kept skipping days to take medicine your immune system will worsen, and when it worsens it won't be fun fighting you". I smirked. "Fighting is fun, I guess I can't say the same". She jumped backwards and went to Crescents room, I followed. She petted the cat and picked her up and went to me. "Come on pet her". "No". "Why not, shes cute". "I said no". I left the room and back on the roof.


	12. Play Time :)

**Chapter 12**

 **Note: Anyone under 18 don't read this**

* * *

The next few months

Today was Bruce birthday, I was invited to his birthday party at the manor. I wore a teal colored dress that one shoulder is covered but the other is revealed, of course I stealed it without batman noticing. It was 7:40PM I was one of the first people there. I brought my catwoman suit for a surprise. "Hi Bruce"! We both hugged and I gave Bruce his present. "You look lovely in this dress". "Same to you, you should open that gift". "I wonder what this is"? He open the gift, I got a canvas and painted a picture of Bruce, Alfred, his mom and dad. His eyes were about to cry, but some people started to come in a called out Bruce. "Thanks Selina". He left and gave the picture to Alfred to hang it on a wall. After an hour everyone came in and was mingling and enjoying themselves, especially for the women who were touching and dancing and talking all sexy to him! It was like the whole Rachel thing was happening all over again. "Alfred". "Yes Miss Kyle"? "If Bruce ever ask tell him that I enjoyed the party and that I went back to my place". "Why leaving so soon"? "Its nothing I just had go". "Very well Miss Kyle goodbye". "Goodbye Alfred". I looked at Bruce one more time, Alfred did the same I guessing he knows why I'm leaving. When I left the manor I quickly changed my outfit and put on my suit. I put on my mask on and went to my room and went downstairs and trying to get Bruce attention. Bruce saw me and I grinned while grabbing mostly all of the peoples jewelry. I had some time to escape because of the women all over him, I went upstairs back to my room and waited batman on top of the roof. Lets see how long will you take. " One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight". Batman came on the roof. "And 9". I knew you would come". "Why now"? "Why not? It was perfect one of the richest party, jewels everywhere, and plus today's your birthday so I thought I gave you a visit". "Well I think you can go now, after you give me that bag first". "Like hell I am". I used my whip to get across building to building. Batman got one step in front me and blocked my way. "You know bats I'm starting to get feelings for you and you do to. I was wondering if we can start dating, even though we sorta are right now, but to make it official". "Hand over the bag". I got closer to him where my face was 5 inches away for his. We stared at each other for about a couple of seconds until batman made a move and got closer to me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tried to be dominant with my tongue, but he was more dominant by grabbing my ass. which took me on a surprised toll, then he started to kiss my neck. I moaned, he started to undress me where only my bra and my underwear was showing. Then he took off my bra and started suck my nipples. *Ahh*. I try not to moan to loudly so people couldn't hear us. Then turned around and slowing pulling my underwear down giving batman a perfect view of my ass. Then he pull down his pants and started to where a condom. "Really you have a condom in your utility belt". "You can never be to prepared".

 **Batman POV**

I have nevered really took out a condom before in my belt before. I was about to enter her, but she stopped me. "Before you do it I just wanted you to know I'm still a virgin, so please go easy on me". A virgin huh never really expected that from her. I slowly enter her, her pussy was tight. After a slow easy thrust She her voice was getting more ragged. "Go faster". I went faster she moaned but trying to keep shut so people can't hear us. I went faster I was ready to cum. but catwoman was not so I waited for her. "Ahhh". She popped and so did I. We were both huffing and puffing. I put in back my suit and gave catwoman some tissues. "Thanks, you know you were pretty good. I'm guessing were a official now? By the way I don't like seeing other women touching you". "Its not my fault". We both cleaned up and put back our suits. "Happy birthday Bruce". She gave me one more kiss, then I left with the jewels.

 **Catwoman POV**

Batman left me once again, and he took my bag but I don't care, because the sex was to good than the jewels. I tried to walk but my legs were sore, so I slowly went back to Crescent to rest.

 **Bruce POV**

I went back to the manor and the party was finished everyone left. I mailed everyone's jewelry, and went to take a shower. I went back to the bat cave and talked to Alfred. "May I ask sir where were you"? "I was fighting with catwoman she took jewels from my party". "Hmm I see sir". "So what happen with Selina"? "She left earlier than usual, she said she had to go somewhere". "I see".


	13. Chit Chat

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Couple days later

 **Catwoman POV**

I went to crescent and started to play with her, nows shes old enough to go outside and do whatever she wants to. I showed crescent around the place, hopefully she doesn't follow me when I'm Selina. Crescent started to scrath her neck, I'm guessing the collar i gave her was getting to small for her now. I let her go and let her enjoy the night. I went back to the roof and waited for Bruce, it was 11:45PM now and I was getting tired. I layed down, ok I'm only going to close my eyes and not sleep.

 **Batman POV**

I finished up cleaning up the streets, and went to the rooftop. I saw catwoman laying down sleeping. Her position was in a fetal position because it was getting cold outside soon it will be winter. I sat next to her and slowly put her head on my lap, and covered her body with my cape. I looked at her face one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen, I bet it would be better if I see her whole face. I was about to take off her mask, but I have to keep my word. I fell asleep, by her warmth it was welcoming.

 **Catwoman POV**

I woke up feeling warmer than before, I noticed a black fabric covering me. I looked up seeing Bruce face, I grinned hes so gorgeous. I was about to touch his cheek, but he woke up I got up. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you". I said sitting next to him. "Its fine, You okay"? "Yeah I was just waiting for you, I guess I fell asleep". "So batman what happen couple days ago"... "Yeah what about it, you enjoyed right"? "Of course I did, but you made me sore for 3 days"! "Its not my fault you started it". "I did not, I ju-". He was right I did started it. "But you made the first move". "Yeah sure I did". We both laughed lightly. "By the way I let Crescent go free, shes old enough to roam around. But that doesn't mean you stop caring for her"! "Don't worry, geez you are definitely a crazy cay lady". "True, but.. Hey don't judge me". "I'm just joking". Bruce gave me a hug, I enjoyed his warmth in this could world. *Yawn* "You tired"? "Yeah a little". "Come on join me". I patted my lap motioning him to lay his head on my lap. "Fine, but just wake me up after 30 minutes". "Okay I got it, don't worry". Batman put his head on my lap, I carefully take off his mask, Bruce got stiff. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything". Bruce relaxed, and closed his eyes, I touched his hair and his cheeks. After 30 minutes I woke up Bruce, he started to put back his mask. "Wished that was longer". "Well I have to go". "You don't have to, but fine bye. Wait I forgot uhh remember the night i stole those diamonds, well there was a collar for Crescent and now its getting to small for her. So do you want this back"? "Yes I want them back, and now I have to return this back to the jewelry store". I went back to my apartment, I changed back to my normal clothes. I was planning to go to a museum, inside the museum it has one of the rarest jewels, heard its going to showcase next month. But since it has the rarest jewels theirs going to be tight security, so I had to be careful.

 **Note: Sorry this chapter was short and boring, i couldn't think of anything but i promise you the next chapter will be 10x better than this one.**


	14. Damaged

**Chapter 14**

* * *

One month later

 **Catwoman POV**

OK I managed to pass through all the securities, it took me awhile but I did it. I disabled all the traps. I was in the weapons section, I wasn't really interested in weapons. I was more interested with the jewels which was in the next section. Before I left the weapon section I saw a upgraded whip, similar to mine but better. I cut out a circle in the box and took out the whip. Oh la la la, I tested it out and it was definitely more stronger. I was still looking at the whip, but then a blue ball rolled to my feet and it was blinking red. "What the"? I quickly used the whip to get out, but it was to late smoke started to come out of the ball. *Cough* I was standing in the middle of the room, I heard someone behind me, I used my whip to grab them. "Gotcha. Penguin"? "Hi catwoman". I let him go. "What are you doing here"? I'm here for the jewels you"? "I'm here for the weapons, and I see you took one of them. I would like it if you give that back to me". "First of all why would you need over 50 weapons, its not like you have a army". Suddenly a group of men came behind him, one of them I recognized the guy who I kicked him on his stomach. Great.., My face was in awe. "And second why should I give this back, first come first serve". "Your right, first does come first. Thats why I also got the jewels". "You said your here for the weapons"! "True, but like you said first come first serve". Penguin grinned. "Fuck you". I ran toward him and wrap my whip around his neck, I found out that there was a shock wave through the whip if I press this button. "Stand back, or I'll fry him". Everyone standed back, I made him turn around to face me. "Give back the jewels, why would you need them, I deserve those jewels than anyone else". Penguin then used his knife to cut of the whip, I had to use my old one that was on my waist. "Attack"! Men surrounded me, pairs came to attack me at each time. I dodged, and attacked back, this time all the men came toward me. I used my whip to get away, I knocked out a group of men. "Grab the weapons"! The men started to grab weapons from each box. Shit If I hadn't cut off all the securities, I would have get batman's attention to rescue me. Then I remembered that there was one more trip wire, that can get batmans attention. It was the button under the desk in the lobby, but in order to get through I have get pass the armed men. I used my whip on one of the statue to get across, but one of penguins men grabbed my leg. I yelp, I crashed down hard and shattered glass everywhere around by body, it felt like all my bones broken. I quickly got up and dodged all attacks from the guns shooting at me. But one got lucky and slashed me with a knife on my thigh. It stings, but I kept going I was almost there to the desk, but then a guy stung me a electrical bullet gun. "Ahh"! Before I reached the ground I managed to click the button, it was a silent alarm so no one heard it. I collapsed on to the floor, then two guys started pick me up and tied me against to a pole. I was drained from the shock to even lift my head up. I saw my body with tons of slashes and bruise. I was losing alot of blood. Batman please hurry.

 **Batman POV**

I went back to the roof, and catwoman wasn't there its been three days, I went to Crescent and refilled her bowl. I was on the search for her, then Alfred rang. "Alfred whats going on". "Sir theirs a break in the new exhibit". "Ok". I end the call so thats where you were. I quickly used my batclaw to get to roof top to roof top. I saw one of the roof tiles open, I didn't see catwoman I saw Penguin. I kept quiet, and watched what was going on. "So catwoman having fun yet". Catwoman? I went inside through the roof and went see what was going on. Everything was a mess, and I saw catwoman tied to a pole. I stayed still to get more information, but catwoman was losing alot blood so I have to act quickly. "I'm having so much fun, I'm having so much fun that I'm laughing". Catwoman laughed lightly, and spitted blood on penguins face. "Why you little"!... *Slap* Penguin slapped catwoman in the face so hard that she knocked out. I had enough so I started to silent take down the people whos in the back, then I started to attack penguin. "Batman"! Everyone started to back away, but one by one started to attack me, but I knock them out. "Why did you do it"!? "Do what? Oh this? This is part of my plan! To kill you batman"! Penguin was laughing I knock him out, and his men started to all attack me at once. I throw down a smoke pellet, where if they breath they would knock out. I covered catwomans face so she wouldn't knock out. I called the GCPD to take care the rest of this mess. I quickly untied catwoman and carried her to the batmoble. I quickly drove all the way to the manor, and let me and Alfred operate on catwoman. "Ahh". Catwoman was struggling and crying in pain, just wait a little longer were almost there. We arrived and I picked up catwoman and put her on the operating table in the batcave. I made Alfred start on the operation while I clean up so I don't infect catwoman. Alfred already took off most pieces of glass in her body. I started to stitch up her slashes, There was slashes on her face I need to remove her mask, I know this isn't a fair fight, but I have to fix her face. "Are you sure master Bruce"? "I'm sure Alfred". I slowly removed her mask, I closed my eyes and when I opened I couldn't believe my eyes. "Selina? What? How? Alfred you see Selina as well"? "Yes indeed it is Miss Kyle". I still couldn't believe it, but I went back to concentration and finished up stitching her slash. After the operation, I changed into her new cloths which was my shirt and her pants, which my shirt to her is overgrown. I took her to her room to heal and rest.


	15. Broken And Fixed

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Next day

 **Selina POV**

"Ugh". I open my eyes everything was bright, where am I? Then I realized that I was in my room, I try to remember what happen yesterday. I know that I was getting the jewels, then I attack Penguin, I pressed the button, then I blacked out. I quickly got up. "Ahh". Fuck, I looked at my arms and legs it was covered in bruises and stitches. I started to touch my face, I lay back down. *Sigh* He figured it out, he knows my identity, I'm going to get in big trouble. Then Bruce came in and surprised. "Your awake". Bruce ran to me and hugged me real tight. "Ahh". "Sorry, I'm just excited to see you awake and alive". I kept quiet and look up to the ceiling. "Whats wrong"? I looked at Bruce. "You now know that I'm catwoman, what are you going to do now"? "Oh, well first you need to heal, second I don't know. I still don't believe that your catwoman. And that we were in a relationship, and the fact that we had sex. You used me, you tricked me". "Bruce I didn't mean to trick you or use you. I just want... You didn't tell me that your were batman! Since you didn't tell on that night this wouldn't happen". "Selina I wanted to tell you, but it was to dangerous. and that if someone captures you and use you to get to me". "I can handle myself, you taught be to become a fighter". "If you can handle yourself then this wouldn't happen. Were done Selina we can't be dating, and that the fact were siblings doesn't help". "Were not siblings! I told you before, true you acted like a brother to me, but were not blood related. I like you as brother in the past, but now I see as a man who cares for me, and who loves me". Tears started to drip down my cheeks, Bruce face was cold stone, but I know inside his heart pains him. He standed up and took out a tube of medication for my skin to heal faster. "Here take it". He tossed to me, and left the room. I grabbed the cream and started to spread it all over my body, my skin felt a little better, but it still aches in some places. I was getting sleepy again so I went back to sleep. After couple hours later I woke up, seeing that the sky was pitch black. I looked at the clock It was 10:45PM, batman was already patrolling outside. I got up and put a t-shirt and yoga pants. I went downstairs cause i was starving. "Oh Miss Kyle your awake". "Yes Alfred i feel much better thank you for saving me". "Its what I do Miss Kyle, are you hungry"? "Yes very". "I've prepared soup and crackers". "Thanks Alfred". "Oh and Miss Kyle, master Bruce wanted me to give you this". "Whats inside"? "I don't know". I started to open the box, inside was my catwoman suit but that got upgraded. I smirked, so you still care, I looked deeper inside and it was whip. I put it away and started to eat my dinner, after I finished eating I went upstairs with the box. I started to put on my suit, I looked really sexy and awesome. It fits me well, it had belt with some pockets. And in those pockets I put a tube of red lipstick the other I put gum.

The next evening

 **Catwoman POV**

I felt better, better than yesterday but my back still feels weak. But I need to see Crescent its been to long. I started to put on my suit, batman was already out. I went to the roof top seeing batman already there. I ignored him and went straight to crescent.

 **Batman POV**

I was standing here in the dark and watching over the city. I realized yesterday that I needed Selina, without her I'm alone in the dark. Everything was calm, then I heard heels tapping. I looked over it was catwoman wearing the new suit that I ordered Lucius to fix and upgraded. But she ignored me and went to Crescent. "Crescent! Oh I missed you". I waited until she came back up. After an hour she finally came up. I went up to her, but use her whip to get away. I followed, after 2 more roof tops she stopped. "Can you not follow me". "Selina I want to talk". Why? I thought we done". "I didn't mean this to happen, I want us to be together again. I realized that I missed your warmth and comfort". "Prove it". She went to another building and started to climb it, it must be painful but she was strong, I like that from her. I used my batclaw and went up the building and waited to her come up. After she came up, I quickly picked her up. She yelp, then I forced her up to a wall I put her wrist above her head. I was about to kiss and was closing her eyes. Then I stopped and looked at her. "Why did you stop"? "Cause I'm not going to kiss you have to force me". She wants me prove it, I'll prove it that she needs me. Catwoman kicked me in the stomach and flipped me backwards. Then I tossed batarangs at her. She dodged each one and leap toward me my back was on the edge. She used her whip and put it around my neck to get my face closer to hers. "I win". She said with a smile, then she got closer and started to kiss me, I let her be more dominant, we stopped kissing after awhile. "So do you like the suit"? "I do, its more functional and sexier". She smirked. "Lets go home its getting cold". Selina said while rubbing her arms. I put my cape around her we both went the batmobile. We went back to the manor, and ate dinner.

 **Selina POV**

After dinner I went upstairs and went to change in PJ's, and went to Bruce's bedroom. And waited for him at the balcony, after a couple of minutes it started to snow. Then Bruce joined me. "Isn't pretty"? "It sure is". We both looked at the full moon, hugging each other.

 **Note: This is not the end!**


	16. Revenge

**Chapter 16**

* * *

1 Week later

 **Catwoman POV**

So I completely healed, I wanted to visit a special person, the person almost killed me. I heard he escaped from jail time for payback. I put on my new suit that Bruce gave me, its very fitting. I heard penguin went to Pinks bank, I went on top of roof I opened one of the roof tiles and look underneath. Some how penguin manage to pass through security, when he opened the vault door and I quietly went behind him and waited him to turn around. "Look at all this money! Ahh"! I whistled. "Having fun there penguin"? "Catwoman how can you still be alive"? "What can I say a cat has nine lives". I punched at him, he dodged. "Its payback". "What your going to kill me"? Penguin snatched a bag full of money, I used my whip to grab the bag bringing the bag to me. "I don't think so". I grinned and ran toward him and used my claws to scratch his face. "Ahh"! He ran toward me and used his umbrella to attack me, but I jumped over him. Then at the end of his umbrella throwed a anchor rope thing to my feet, making me fall to the ground. Then he took the bag of money, I got up thats when batman came in between us. "Batman"?! We both said. He went for penguin first, while batman chased penguin I had a chance to steal the bag from penguin. I used my whip to get through the top, I waited until penguin was at the perfect position. "Gotcha". I used my whip to swing down and grabbed the bag, then I heard a beeping sound. *beep beep beep* Too late gas started to form all around me, it was to thick to see what was going around. I started to walk backwards, then I bumped into Penguin. *bump* We started to wrestle on the ground. "This is my money"! Penguin kicked me in the stomach I punched back in his face. Then batman came in and hand cuff me and penguin together and grabbed the bag from me. We both looked at each other, then we both kicked batman. Penguin started to fight batman while I looked for the key in his utility belt, I found it I started to unlock free from Penguin, but batman punched me making me drop the key. We both ran to the key, penguin grabbed the key and unlock himself but not me. "You forgot me"! "I didn't forget you sweetie". He cuffed me to batman, then he grabbed the bag and key and away. "You bitch"! Batman throwed a bomb toward penguin, penguin falled down to the ground. Then he grabbed the key and unlock me. Then I kicked upwards making batman dropped the key, I kicked him one more time in the face, but he grabbed my leg and tossed me to the ground. Batman went over to penguin and tied him up, I had the chance I grabbed the bag. "See-ya". I waved them goodbye and left the bank through the roof. I managed to get away from him, I went back to my apartment and tooked off my suit, and wore a black crop top and yoga pants. I went to my table in my bedroom, I started to count how much penguin got. Lets see. "One hundred, two hundred"... Then batman came in through my baloney. "$300,600". "Selina". "$300,700". "Selina". "$300- god dam it, you made me lost count". "Selina"! "What"! "I want the bag". "You want the bag here". I tossed him the empty bag. "I'm not in the mood to play jokes. If you want money then get it from my bank account". "But that won't be fun Bruce, theirs no point to it then". "Then why don't you fight for the good and you can earn money from there". "Thats still not fun as stealing an fighting from you, by the way love the suit its way flexible".

 **Batman POV**

"I want the money". I gave her a cold stare. "I can't even have half"? I kept staring at her. "Fine". She tossed the money in the bag, I smiled back and zipped up the bag. "Did you forget something"? "Forget what". She looked down fumbling her fingers. I walked up to her and raise her chin up. "Hows your day"? "Fine actually, except the part when you took the money". Selina said. "Bruce can you sleep here tonight"? "Sure why not, but I still have duty". "I know". I hugged selina and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye" she waved bye, and I left the scene and returned the money at the bank and put penguin back to jail.

 **Selina POV**

*Yawn* I cleaned up the room and got a fruit bar to eat while I was cleaning. I layed down on the bed and waited for Bruce.

Hours later

 **Selina POV**

I woke up from hearing banging, it was batman taking out his clothes. He wasn't fully naked he was just topless. He went under the covers. "Sorry did I wake you". "No your fine". Bruce was hugging me from behind and we started to hold hands. "Bruce, I was wondering are you going to ever arrest me"? "Why you say that"? "I don't know I feel like sooner or later that if I keep stealing stuff that you'll arrest me". "It depends". "I like being with you, fighting with you, and loving you". "Same, your everything that I need". "Goodnight". "Goodnight".


	17. Misleading

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The next day

 **Bruce POV**

It was 9AM I woke up earlier than Selina, she was still sleeping peacefully. I was thinking about recruiting a sidekick, I needed help since Selina can't help because she was villain. I was looking at profiles at 10 people that was in my interest. I left Selina in the bed without saying goodbye, I went back to the bat cave to study the ten people. After weeks I found the guy that I wanted. "Dick Grayson".

One month later

 **Catwoman POV**

I visited Crescent as usual, but this time I brought her stuff to my apartment. It took me two trips to get her stuff back and forth. I let her get used to the environment, refilled her bowl and played with her for about an hour. After that I went to Bruce's office that the manor there has a vault full of money. I wanted to see if he could catch me, or at least if something went missing. What can say I miss Bruce. I went to rooftop to rooftop, I was finally at the manor as catwoman, I spoted batman going down to the batcave. I went to my bedroom and opened the window, then I went to Bruce office. I quickly yet sneakily open the door and went to the vault. I believe his password was 9-1-9-3-9. *Beep beep beep* Yes that worked, that sound was to loud hopefully no one heard that. I started to grab bundles of cash. "Put your hands up"! I quickly turned around it didn't sound like batman or Bruce or even looked like him. He was wearing green pants, a shirt with a R, and a mask. I smirked. "Are you cop? No one says that unless your a cop, but you sure don't like one, so who are you supposed to be"? "I'm Robin, and who are you"? "I guess your new in town, so you don't get to ask questions I do". I used my whip to attach with his arm and bring him closer to me and I ran to my room and left the manor and went on rooftop. I waited for him come up, when he came up I saw him pressing a button on his wrist. "So you think you can beat me"? I said. "I think you can shut-up". He got a hit on me, and he started throw bombs at me. I flipped backwards avoiding them. "Give the bag back"! "Are you Bruce's guardian angle or something"? He didn't say anything he kept fighting me.

 **Batman POV**

I trained Dick aka Robin for about one month now. "Robin are you ready"? "Yep". "Shoot I forgot to bring paperwork from my office can you bring them". "And why can't you bring them". "Cause I'm busy helping you training so get it". "Fine". Robin didn't come back for about 5 minutes I was about to go upstairs, but Robin send me a signal that a intruder came. I quickly went to the rooftop seeing that Robin was fighting catwoman, I went to hiding so they can't see me. I wanted to see if Robin can handle her. Robin was quick but not quick enough for catwoman he was playing it safe. Then he got the bombs and throwed at catwoman but she dodged them. After a minute or so I got up from hiding and attacked catwoman with a kick in the face. She went flying, of course I felt bad but I had to. "Finally your here". Robin said. "What the hell"!? Catwoman got up and there was blood dripping from her mouth. Robin got into a fight stance again. "Its ok Robin". "Wait wait wait, let me get this straight batman helping Robin and Robin helping you. Do you have a sidekick now"? I didn't say anything, she started to smirk. "Didn't know the batman needed a backup, poor you". She said while coming to me and touching my face about to kiss me. I grabbed her hand, making her face confuse and angry. "Not now". I whispered to her so Robin couldn't hear me, I haven't told Robin about our relationship or that she knows my identity. I let her hand go, then she scratch my face with her claws. Then Robin started to attack catwoman, I quickly got hold of catwoman and cuff her to a pole. "Robin could you put back the money". "Sure". After robin was gone, I started to talk to catwoman. "So now are you going arrest me, you said I can take money from your bank account"? "No, I haven't Robin our relationship". "Well you should". "I'm sorry for kicking, I wanted to act out the scene, plus I also wanted to see if he could handle you its part of his training". "Training huh, well maybe next time you could at least warn me". I set her free from the cuffs, and kissed her on the lips. "You know sometimes I just hate you, but love you at the same time". "I know. here". I gave her a stack of cash. "No I didn't need it, I just wanted to see if you catch me. Are you going to come to sleep at my apartment today"? "No I can't I still have alot of teaching to do". "K, but who is this Robin"? "I can't say, not until everything is safe". "Fine". She hugged me and went back home, I went back to the batcave and trained robin more.

 **Note: Until January 6th I'm going to post new chapters every 2 or 3 days, I'm going to be busy with family so it might take me awhile so after January 6th I will be posting the day after back to the regular schedule, Goodnight or good morning, or good afternoon and have a nice time spending with your friends and family!**


	18. The Truth

**Chapter 18**

* * *

A week later

 **Selina POV**

I went back to the manor to visit Bruce and Alfred, even though I pretty much see Bruce every single day. This time I bring Crescent with me, I went to my car and started to drive. Now its 11:00AM I would be at the manor at about 11:50AM. "Hi Alfred"! I hugged him tightly. "Good morning Miss Kyle". "Alfred I have a friend to keep you company, say hi to Crescent". I picked up Crescent and showed it to Alfred. "Oh, hello Miss Crescent. Miss Kyle I'm not really fond of pets, especially cats". "I know, but don't worry Crescent won't be that much trouble, she's really a sweet kitty". Bruce came outside to greet me, but there was someone next to him. "Hi Bruce! And who is this supposed to be"? The guy looked at Bruce, and Bruce nodded. "Hi I'm Dick Grayson". I giggled. "I'm sorry, but". "Yeah I know I get it sometimes". We both shake hands and went inside. "So how did you know Bruce"? "Were buddies since high school". "In high school huh, thats funny I've never see you before, well maybe I just missed you". "Maybe". "So you just visiting"? "No I'm going to be Bruce's roommate". "For how long"? "I don't know, maybe at least 2 years". "Well I might see you a couple time, I visit here about once a month". "Thats cool". "So Selina did you had breakfast yet"? "I did with Crescent". "Oh ok well we didn't you can put your stuff in your room while we eat". "K". I went upstairs in my room and started to unpack, and dropped Crescent on the floor to explore in the manor.

 **Bruce POV**

"So who is this Selina"? "She's my Girlfriend, well my family adopted her when we were young, years later she had a crush on me. We started dating and yeah". "But she's your sister". "Technically she's not, were not blood related". "But still". "Hey what can I say sometimes she comes in handy". "Like what". "I can't say". "Is it bad that lied". "No your fine, if she founds out that were not high school buddies she'll understand". "Does she know that your batman". "Yeah". "How? Did you tell her"? "Its a long story, she found out herself at the very beginning. But I haven't told that your my sidekick "Robin". "Yeah I can see". Well are you ready for training"? "Yeah so ready, I can't wait".

In the evening

 **Catwoman POV**

I was going Downstairs to the batcave. Sure that I can go to a bank or a museum, but I want to mess around with Batman and his sidekick. I was looking down at batman, Robin wasn't there, so I took the chance to sneak on him and surprise him. I quietly and sneakily snuck behind him. "Batman watch out"! Batman looked behind and push me down to the ground and put my hands above my head. His face was angered at first, but he realized that it was just me. "Jeez you don't have to be so rough". I purred and went closer to his face about to kiss him, but batman let go my arms go and got off on my body completely ignoring me turning down the request. Then Robin came charging at me, I kicked him in the face and tied him to a pole using my whip. "Why are you ignoring me"? I went to his face again and kissed his lips. "What the hell is going on"? Robin said while using a knife to cut the whip in pieces so he can get out. "Did he not tell you Dick"? "How do you know my name"? "Bruce do you not think I can't hear you with Dick, it maybe a big house but I can hear secrets". "Dick meet Selina aka Catwoman". "Wait shes Catwoman"? "Yes I'm catwoman, how do you think I found out the batcave is here. Clearly Bruce didn't tell you all secrets". "Its part of your training Robin, I gave you all clues you should figure it out, put someone here gave the answer to early". "Right. Well I'm bored now I'm going to rob a bank since your busy talking, so bye". I waved bye and quickly ran up and went outside to roof. I was about to jump then I remembered that my whip was destroyed, I looked behind batman and Robin came up, shoot. I jumped down building piece by piece. I kept running in a dark alley way that leads to a bank, I Quickly climbed a ladder and took a leap of fate to the bank rooftop. I opened a panel on the roof and went down and hid behind a pole waiting for them. There was about 30 marble poles in the building. After a minute they were finally here. "Catwoman we know that your in here". "No duh captain obvious". Each couple of seconds I went to different poles getting closer to Robin. "Robin your still in training right? Well let me help you". "I went behind Robin and put both of his arms behind his back. Batman was about to attack me but I stopped him. "Uh uh uh, you can't save him batman, your not always there to save him. So Robin what would you do"? "How about this". Robin filpped me backwards, and started to punch me with all his might. I blocked some punches and got hit in the face, but I made him trip by using my leg. When he got up I kicked him from behind on his back. Robin fell forward. "So batman are you ready"? "I charged at him and and kicked him on the face making him fall to the floor, I did a flip and landed on his stomach. I kneel down to get closer to his face. "Didn't know you were so weak, come on attack me or are you scared to hurt me"? I was testing his patience, I used my claws and scratched his cheek. His face got pissed, he grabbed my ankle and tossed me making me fly in the air. I landed with my feet and my hands to the ground. Thats when Robin got to his senses and ran toward me and jumped and smacking his elbow to my back. I instantly fall to the ground, I rolled back and pushed Robin off of me. I huffed and puffed, I got up, both came charging at me. I jumped up trying to make both of them crash each other, but Robin grabbed my ankle and dropped me to the ground and batman started to cuff me. My face was red, I can feel Bruises on my face, I had to say Robin is pretty good, batman taught him well. Batman used his remote to call up his batmobile, batman forced me to sit in the back of the batmobile, while they sit on the front, he started to drive. "You know Robin you owe me a whip". "No I don't". "Yes you do, your the one that cut into pieces. Unless... nevermind you don't have to fix it, I'm going to fix myself".


	19. Mad

**Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Catwoman POV**

We arrived back at the batcave, I was still cuffed and was tied to a pole. Batman and Robin took off there mask, and Bruce came to me and took off my mask. Dick came to me with rubbing alcohol to clean my scratch on my face. "You know that hurts right". "Yes I know". Then Dick released me from my prison. "Thats feels much better". "Now can you behave now"? Bruce said. "Maybe". "Selina". "Fine". I was getting tired, there was bed in here like last time batman put me there. I went over to bed and started to get comfortable. "Are you going to sleep"? "Yeah, but only a power nap". "Why don't you go to your room". "I don't feel like it, its to far away". "Whatever". My back faced them and my face faced the wall. I was tired, but not tired enough to sleep instantly. For about 20 minutes I've thinking about what should I do with my future. Robin and batman was training in a different room, they finally came back to take a break. "Shes still sleeping, she said it will be quick". "Its ok, shes just tired she has rough times". "Like what, your the one who should be tried". "She has rough times because of me, I'm a hero shes a villain. I have to stop her from doing things that shes not supposed to do". "I still can't believe that shes your girlfriend". "I can't believe it either". "Do you even love her"? Batman stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know". My heart sank. "What do you mean you don't know"? "I mean that I don't that if I truly love her or if its just lust and fake love". "Well sooner or later you have to choose whether to keep her or leave her. And you have to tell her the truth". "I know". Tears were forming in my eyes. We did many things together, I silently made myself go to sleep.

The next day

 **Catwoman POV**

So last night I've been thinking the way to fix my whip, and by that the one who made the whip was Lucius. I'm going to Wayne enterprises and make Lucius to upgrade my weapon. I stoled a batclaw from Batmans utility belt, since I couldn't use my whip. It took me awhile to use it but I got the hang of it, I went at night time. I sometimes see batman enter on the baloney, so I did the same. As always theirs a password for the door, I'm guessing 9-1-9-3-9, yup I was right. I went inside seems like no ones here, I never been here before so I explore a little bit in the room. There was a computer in the room i sat down in the chair it scanned my eyes, it said incorrect. " "? "yes Lucius"? "Catwoman?! How did you get here"? "Lucius its me". I took off my mask. "Miss Kyle"? "Yes it's me". "Ummm never really expected catwoman to be you, what can I help you with"? "I need you to fix something for me". "Which is"? I showed him the whip. "Remember this, I need you to fix this again". "So this was yours when I was making this batman didn't tell me that this was yours". "Oh ok, so how long will this take"? "About less than 30 minutes". "well I'll be waiting outside". I left the room and went to the balcony, i was over looking the city. I've never noticed that the city is beautiful at night, I was to busy for fighting and loving Bruce. After a couple of minutes batman came behind me. "What are you doing here"? "Nothing". I didn't want to tell batman that Lucius is fixing my whip, he'll be pissed that me a villain is getting upgrades from a hero. "Miss Kyle, I've finished and put some upgrad-". What a perfect timing, we both looked at Lucius I face palm in my mind. "This was your idea for fixing"? "I'm sorry, it was cut into multiple pieces and also I don't know how to fix it Lucius is the one who made it". "Go ahead, I'll be inside". "Sorry Lucius". "Its fine Miss Kyle. So back what I was saying I put some upgrades such as more stronger, lighter, and if you press this button on the bottom of the handle it charges fire through out the whip". "Thanks, and sorry again". "Its a pleasure to help you even though your a villain your a friend". Lucius went back inside and was talking to batman, I also went inside. I looked at the computer screen to see what was batman working, but then batman came in and stopped me. "What, can't I look"? "No, now get out". I rolled my eyes and put the batclaw on the desk next to him, and I went back outside. I jumped from the baloney and used my whip to see how strong it was, and it was strong.

The next 4 days

 **Selina POV**

I woke up from my nap, it was 8:45PM, I slept at my couch with crescent. I woke up from Crescent meowing at the window, I got up to see what was going on and it was snowing. I opened my baloney door and took Crescent with me, I gently placed crescent on floor this was the second time that it snowed for crescent. After minutes of just looking and touching the snow I went back inside and started to put my catwoman suit. i used my whip to move rooftop trough rooftop, and went to my rooftop where batman would be. I saw batman there just standing there not shivering, I felt like I was going to freeze to death. I stood behind him and reached down to make a snowball. I throwed it behind him, but he moved before it could hit him. I did it again this time i got him on the forehead, I laughed. He didn't say anything, but started to make a snowball as well, he throwed at me, I got hit in the face. I tried again and this time i hit him in the stomach, and this time i dodged his. "Are you having fun there bats? By the way threes something on your face". Batman touched his face, I had the chance to throw a snowball at him and i did. "Headshot"! I busted out laughing. "Yeah whatever". "Oh come on". "No i'm done playing have to focus on my work". "Finnnneeee. Hey look what Lucius did". I showed batman the fir addition to the whip and whip in front of him. "Thats nice". "Isn't pretty when its snowing"? "It is, but its freezing out". "True, so don't get sick". "Don't worry I have medicine that Lucius". "I know, well I'm get going bye". "Bye". Before I left I tossed a snowball at his face again, but this time he catched it. "You know you sometimes ruin fun". I went back to my apartment and made hot coca for myself.

 **Note: Anyone here on this chapter, I need your help. Can you create a male villain name, profile of this villain is that he loves money, jewels, girls, and killing if he has to to get his way. Basically catwoman but except that he's male and hes a pervert. You can message me to enter a name, I will shoutout the winner on my story!**


	20. Deal?

**Chapter 20**

 **We have a winner for the villain name its liveshothhh! The villain name that she/he created is**

 **Shade , go follow that person. Thanks for everyone that participated! ****liveshothhh** **liveshothhh** **liveshothhh** **liveshothhh** **liveshothhh!**

* * *

One week later

 **Catwoman POV**

Today was a happy day for me I don't know why but I just felt happy. For today I was robbing a bank, when I came inside the bank all the securities were disarmed. I checked the vault just incase, but it was empty, no worries theirs plenty of banks here in Gotham. I went a different bank and it was all taken, I went to five more banks and same everything was gone. I was getting pissed, so I went to Bruce's vault in his office that I went before. I was going to my bedroom window to get to his office, but while I was passing his office window his window was open he never open his office window before. So I went in and no one was there... I think. I was about to the enter the code, but someones arm was around my neck about to choke me. "Who are you"? "Shut up and enter the code". I standed still. "Now". There was object on the side of my head... a gun. I scratched his chest and left the manor and went to a different room top. I waited for him to come to me. "Boo". He was behind me! I kick backwards trying to hit his face, but he grabbed my leg and tossed me to the ground. I looked up he was wearing all black and wearing a black mask, he was pointing a gun at me. "Hello Catwoman we finally get to meet". He withdraw his gun and offered me his hand, but I denied his offer and and stand up myself.

0

"Who are you"? "Oh I'm sorry we haven't properly meet, I'm Shade". "Shade huh never heard that before". "Well thats why I'm a newcomer, I am the best burglar in Georgia, but it was getting to easy for me so I deiced to move to here in Gotham. Its a honor to to meet you catwoman I enjoy your work". "I'm flattered but you didn't had to point a gun at me"! "I'm sorry but it was one of my bucket list to beat you". "So I'm guessing your the one who robbed all those banks"? "Yep I'm the guy, it was pretty easy I must say". "It is, I wonder what will batman do to you when he finds out". "Batman? Yes I've heard of him, I heard hes a tough challenge to beat". "He is". "Well I bet I can beat him". "You bet"? "I did beat you, didn't I"? "Good point". "Catwoman I would love to work with a sexy yet daring woman such as you". He said while spanking my ass, I felt a little uncomfortable, but I regain myself. "And what is this work"? "Well you and me working we will be unstoppable, we will be rich"! "I don't know about unstoppable, but getting riches? I like the sound of that". "Is it a deal"? I can't trust him completely, but the sound of getting rich and having all of my favorite items it is hard to resits. "Deal". We both shake hands. "So how many banks did you rob tonight"? "7". "7!"? "Yup, and also the bank of PG". "PG! How many minutes"? "5". "Shoot mine 15". Bank of PG was one of the top securities in Gotham, if he beat me with 10 minutes earlier and I got caught stealing money and he didn't didn't get caught, this can work.

0

"So where do you store this money"? "At my hideout". "Can I see"? "I don't know, I don't think you can handle it". "Oh honey I can handle anything". I said while I fang out my claws. "I like your style". We walked to a dumpster. "Umm you sure this is the right place"? He didn't say anything, he moved the dumpster and there was a hole underneath. We both jumped down down the hole was a tunnel to a metal door. "It sure stinks". "Does it matter? The code is 3-3-4-0-1". when he enter the code the door open seeing inside was the room empty. "Wait wheres all the money"? "Oh that, there in a different place". "What then why did you bring me here"? "This is the place where you put _your_ money, when you finished robbing a bank or a museum". "Wait what about batman, I'm sure that he will find this place". "Oh don't worry about him, you just worry about not telling him". "How can you be so sure that he won't find this place"? "I'm new here remember he won't know who hes looking for". "How can I trust you that you robbed seven banks". "I could show you, but I can't risk having batman torture you and you spilling out the truth". "Thats somewhat fair I guess, ok, well I have to go". "Go where, we just started talking". "I have to go to my cat". "Ok fine, Ill see you around, if you can find me". "Yeah whatever". I left the room and went to my apartment, before I went to my apartment I checked around me Just incase he followed me or not. When I went to apartment I took a shower that stink was terrible. I dried my hair and put a towel around my body, and I went to my bedroom seeing that batman was there.

0

"Woah, you scared me. What do you want"? "Selina where did you go"? "Nowhere, why"? "Selina I don't have time for games". "I don't know what your talking about". "I know where you went know tell me the truth"! Batman grabbed both of my wrist and squeezed them harshly. "Ow, your hurting me". Batman doesn't stop,but squeeze them harder. "Ok, Ok I went to a bank". "And"! "And what I didn't steal anything I swear"! He squeezed them harder, my wrists felt like it was going to burst. "I went to four banks everytime I went to each bank everything was gone, someone already took everything before I could I take it! I swear"! I looked at him straight at him, tears were forming in my eyes the pain was killing me, and I was telling the truth. Shade was right, batman will torture me to spill the truth. He looked at my eyes coldly and released my wrist. I fell to ground, and started to massage my wrist, both of my wrist were red and my hands purple, batman blocked my blood circulation. Batman was about leave from the baloney, I got up and went to him. "And your not going to even say sorry"? My face was red and pissed off and tears running down my cheeks. He didn't say anything and went to me about to kiss me. I was about accept his offer then I remembered what happen last week that he doesn't know that he loves me or not, I'm going to show that he needs me or not and in the end he will know whether to love me. I don't want to live in confusion. I turned his offer away by turning my body and leaving the baloney.

 **Note: Heeeyyyyyy its the 20th chapter can you believe it!? So this is a really really long POV of catwoman, so I separated them to make them into several paragraphs so that you won't get lost. Yeah thank you guys to make me keep making these chapters! Hugs and kisses for everybody!**


	21. Stop

**Chapter 21**

 **Anyone under 18 stop reading!**

* * *

3 days later

 **Catwoman POV**

I've been stealing items, with Shades help. With Shades help I can steal items with Batman noticing and without Batman noticing it makes things even easier. Shade has created a plan that if Batman ever accuse of me stealing that I can blame it on Shade since batman can't find him. This plan has been going over a week now and everything has been smooth. When I was coming back from a trip I saw open window hearing women crying, begging to be released, and moaning. I looked at the window I saw Shade fucking 3 women, like the 3 women were his sex slaves or something. I immediately broke inside, I really don't tolerate rape and such."What are you doing"?! "Catwoman? What are you doing here"? "Does it matter? Are these sex slaves"? "Maybe". "I can't believe you". "What"? "Release them". "Why"? "You can't treat women like they are dogs"! "You can't tell me what to do"! "Fine then the deal is off"! "You can't do that"! "Yes I can"! "Released them or the deal is off the table with your head in my possession". "Fine"! He released them. "Where are there clothes Shade". "Torn apart". "Wait here girls, Shade if you ever touch them you have to deal with me". I quickly went to the nearest store selling womens clothes, I stole 3 dresses that closely matches there size. I went back to the apartment gave the clothes to the 3 women. "Here you go ladies". "Oh thank you catwoman". "No problem, come on ladies lets go". "Where are you taking them"? "Its none of your damn business"! I took the ladies outside and waved a cab, I gave each women $30. I went back to shades apartment. "What were you thinking"? "What?! Can't a man have sexual pleasure"? "Not rape! Ugh why am I even working with you"? "Because you love me and what I do". "Tough luck sugar plum". "Oh come on babe". He said that while close to me touching me cheeks. "Get hands off of me! It has only been what a week and your already trying to fuck me"! "But look how strong I am, and how handsome I am". He said while flexing and showing off his abs. I swear that hes drunk or something. "Are you high or something? Whatever I'm leaving I had enough drama for one day". I left the apartment and went to my rooftop where batman and I usually hang out. When I was leaving the apartment, Shade follows me. "Can you not follow me"? He stays silent and keeps following me, I try to run faster and lose him while trying to go to the rooftop. I somehow managed to lose him, I also manage to be at the roof top where batman was. I slowed down and try to catch my breath. *Huff* "Selina"? "Yeah". "Whats the hurry"? "Nothing, just training". I regained my posture, and walked to the edge of the roof to feel the nice breeze to cool down my body. "Are you alright"? "Yeah, I'm fine, just wanted to feel the wind". "Selina what happen couple days ago, I'm sorry". "No need to". "Can you forgive me"? "Like I said You don't have to apologize to me". There was a long awkward silence. "What are you going to have for dinner"? "Your going to visit us"? "Yeah I don't feel like going to my apartment today". "Ok, well what do you want then"? "Maybe chicken salad, and a baked potato"? "Sure why not". "Did you finish your duty"? "Almost just one more hour". "Ok Well I'll wait for you". I kissed batman on the cheeks, after batman finished his duty we both went to his batmobile.

0

We entered the manor from the batcave. "Hello Miss Kyle". "Hello Alfred, its nice to see your face again". "Yours as well, I hope your hungry". "Yes Alfred I'm famished". Me and Bruce changed back to our normal clothes, and sat in the diner room. "Mmmmm smells good". I started to eat and chow down. "Wow you are really hungry". "Yeah I skipped lunch so yeah". "Wine Miss Kyle"? "Alfred don't you know me by now, I dislike wine". "I thought by now you like some alcohol, since you've grown more". "No Alfred I'm still the same". "So I'm guessing that you just want water"? "Yep". I smiled. After we finished dinner, I got ready for taking a shower. I turned on hot water, and started to take off my clothes. May I join"? "I don't know can you"? Bruce smiled and came in anyway, and started to take off his clothes, I did the same. When I entered, the water touched my skin it felt like heaven, it was releasing some off my stress. Bruce started to come in and started to touch my smooth body. "What are you doing"? I asked smiling. "Whats wrong? Can't I touch you"? "Not like that".He squeezed my boobs and pinching my nipples. "Mmmmmm". Bruce started to slide his hand on my ass to my vagina, and feeling the folds. Bruce fingered me, and forced me spread my legs. He buried his face between my legs teasing my clit. I moaned. I rushed my hands to his hair pulling his face closer, I put my head against the wall and shutting my eyes . While he keeps teasing me, I felt his dick getting harder on my leg. I stopped him and made him stand up while I kneeled down and started to tease his dick. By licking his dick up and down and massaging his balls, then I put my mouth on the tip started to give him a blowjob. "Fuck Selina". He kept moaning, I can feel that he was going to cum, but I stop and stand up again. Bruce spinned my around and gently pushed his dick in my vagina. "Your tight as fuck, shit". I rode him slowly at first. but Bruce started to go faster. "Don't stop"! "Oh I'm far from done". We both moaned, and I reached down and started to tease my clit. "I'm about t-". To late I came, then Bruce came as well, I stand up without falling and hugged Bruce. We where both breathing heavily, after that we both washed up. We got out of the shower and started to dry up and Bruce went to his bed and started to sleep. I joined him. "Your sleeping here"? "Why not, am I not your girlfriend"? I said that just to remind him what he said last week. Bruce had a distorted face, but regained his coolness again. "I don't know are you"? I laughed and started to kiss him in his lips, ours tongues dance.

 **Note: I hope you like that sex scene, I did alot better describing than last time. ;)**


	22. Shady

**Chapter 22**

* * *

The next 3 days

 **Catwoman POV**

I went to shades apartment. "So how many banks have you robbed the last 2 days"? "6". "6"? "Isn't there only like 15 banks in Gotham"? "Yeah, Batman found 3 of our rooms". "How much money was in there"? "About a million each room". "How many rooms do you have"? "7". "Shoot, did he found out who did it"? "No I don't think so". "I'm surprised that batman didn't find you, yet he found the room". "I need to cover my tracks better". "You better or this plan fails". "I know". "Even if we have all of Gotham's money what are we going to do with it"? "I can't tell you that yet". "Why not"? "I have reasons". "Well it be best plan I have ever seen, so bye". "Oh it will". When I was leaving his apartment he spanked my ass, I looked back and had a disgusted face he grinned like creepy pedo bear. I went back to my apartment, and refilled Crescent bowl and played around with her.

2 days later, evening

 **Batman POV**

I received a signal that someone broke entered a cat museum, I expect it to be catwoman. I entered the museum through the roof, I looked at each artifact some were stolen some were not. Then I heard somebody drop down from above, I quickly turned around it wasn't catwoman it was someone who I never met before. "Hello Batman, I always wanted to meet you in person". "Who are you". "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, hi I'm Shade. I'm assuming you want this". He dangled a bag full of artifacts, I didn't say anything. "If you want this then you have to catch me". I throwed smoke pellets, and went in hiding in the ceiling, after the smoke cleared I jump down and attacked shade. But Shade turned around surprising me and got a hit on me by slashing me with a knife. "Ahh". "Oh Batman, your not the only one who plays in the dark". He was about to attack again, but I avoided and ran to him giving him a punch. Then Shade slashed me 3 more time on my chest, back, and my arm. I started to throw batarangs, he avoided all of them except one. It landed at his thigh, giving him a disadvantage from running. Then he got even more angrier, and trying his best to slash me more, I gave him more punches to the face. He slashed me more the back, I tried to get on the roof giving me more a top advantage, he followed we were on a glass roof. I was bleeding alot more than he was, he attack the ground making me fall to the ground landing on a hard artifact, destroying it. He landed gracefully, and walked up to me I was in so much pain from the slashes I couldn't move. "Give up Batman, you can never beat me"! He pulled out a gun pointing it to my head. "Goodbye Batman". He cocked it. *whosh* Catwoman came, and got her whip grabbing the gun and turning her fire button. "Ahh". The fire burned Shades hand, making him drop the gun. "What the hell are you doing"! "Catwoman what are you doing here"? "Was this your plan?! To kill Batman"? "How are we supposed to rule the world, if batman isn't dead"?! "We? Theres no we anymore, I only help you getting money nothing else"!

 **Catwoman POV**

I came to Shade and punched him hard in the face, making him fall over. I ran over to batman. "Are you okay"? "I'm fine". Batman started to cough up blood. "No your not, your losing to much blood"! I started to look for his phone, and searching for Dicks contact, I called him. "Robin, hello"?! "Catwoman? How do you ha-". "No time, batman needs help! come over here and bring the batmobile"! I left the phone on so that Robin could get the signal and pick up batman. I kissed batman on the cheek, Shade got up and saw me kissing batman, he got pissed. "What the fuck"! I got up and picked up my whip getting ready to fight Shade. "Wheres my hugs and kisses"! "You know Shade your a total pervert, you need help". "No I don't! All I want is you, I want to fuck you and marry you"! I almost throwed up, I came running at him and started to punch him. He kicked me in the chest, I landed at ground, thats when Robin came. "What the"? Shade started to shoot him, I got my whip again and grabbed the gun. "Robin just take batman and go"! I scratched Shade in the chest and arms, Shade did the same but slashed me on the thighs limiting my running ability. This time I scratched Shade in the face, and kicked him the balls. Shade started to retreat, I went to him about to grab him, but he turned around and stabbed me on my stomach. "Ahhh, shit". I covered the hole with my hand, I falled over and closed my eyes for bit to rest. I stood up again and used me whip to get through the roof, luckily the museum wasn't that far away from Bruce's manor. It felt like hours going to the manor, I was like 10 steps away from the gate to the manor. I was weak, I couldn't move I fell down to the ground, I was losing to much blood. I had to rest I closed my eyes... I knocked out.

 **Note: Omg did catwoman die?! Well find out in the next chapter**


	23. Shut Up

**Chapter 23**

* * *

The next day, 3:30AM

 **Batman POV**

"Ughhh". I woke up feeling tired, weak, and twisted. "Are you ok Master Bruce"? "I'm fine, I think". I tried to get up, but I failed. "Ugh". "Master Bruce you need to get rest". "What happen, how did I get here"? "I helped you, if catwoman didn't call me you probably died back there". "Selina! I need to get her"! "I'm sure shes fine Master Bruce, she can handle by herself". "No, I need to check". I got up one more time, this time Alfred helped me get up. I put back my batman suit and outside to my rooftop. I tried calling Selina just incase shes home, shes not answering. I went to her apartment, nope. The crime of the scene, nope. I went to our rooftop, nope. I went back to my manor to get more evidence where I could find her, as I was going home I saw a black figure on the ground and a pool of blood around it. As I went closer I found out that it was catwoman, I looked at her body there was slashes everywhere, and a hole under hand she must have gotten stabbed. I picked her up and quickly went inside to the batcave, I put her on top of the operation table. Alfred helped me stitch up catwoman, after the whole operation I got Selina in to more comfortable clothes. I sended Selina to her room to let her rest, I sended both of our suits to Lucius so he can fix it. I went back to the batcave to search more about this Shade person. "Master Bruce you should get some rest". "No Alfred I need to find this person".

The next day

 **Selina POV**

I woke up from the sun being in my eye, I woke up in my room instead of being outside on the ground. I try to get up, but the stab on my stomach was killing me. "Shit". How am I ever gonna recover from this. Then Bruce came in. "Selina your awake". "Of course I'm awake". "How are you feeling"? "I feel shitty, how are you? Are you recovering well"? "I'm fine, I've been through way worse situations than this". "Good". I tried to get up again, Bruce help me get up. He help me get down the stairs, we went to the diner room and Alfred started to set out food fo breakfast. "Selina just be careful when your doing stuff, you could reopen the wound". "I know". "How are you feeling Miss Kyle"? "I'm fine Alfred". I lied, I feel soggy and foggy. "What would you like for breakfast"? "I don't know, maybe a jam sandwhich"? "Very well". "Aren't you eating"? "I already ate". "Oh". "Selina, be honest with me whats your relationship with this Shade guy"? "Bruce I really don't want to talk about him now, can we talk later". "Selina, we need to talk about it now, its a important matter". "Bruce I don't want to talk now". I talked a little louder. "Geez someone is on their period". Dick said. "Shut up"! "Here you go Miss Kyle". Alfred placed down a sandwich and a glass of milk. "You are on it, aren't you"! "Dick you have no right to talk about that to me, right now"! I grabbed my sandwich and milk and went upstairs to my room. I almost forgot about my wound, so I made small but angry steps. "Technically I can"! "Bruce make him shut up"! When I entered my room, I started to change. "Why now, why does it have to start now"!? I started to eat my food and finishing it off with a big gulp of milk. I went downstairs and put the dishes in the sink and went to the batcave. I saw Bruce doing his stuff, Robin playing around with a new weapon. "Are you ready to talk now"? "Yeah, lets just get this over with". "So whats your relationship with Shade"? "Ok long story short, hes basically me, except he likes raping other women. He said a deal that we can become the the richest people in Gotham, He helps me I help him. Where we put our stashes in different rooms in Gotham, you found already 2, 5 more left". "Do you know where are the rest"? "Only one, he didn't say where the others cause if I ever get caught from you, you would torture me to spill out the truth". "Smart guy". "Hes a master on deactivating securities, he even broke into the PG bank"! "And you never told me". "Are we done talking". "Yeah, but I want to give you something". "Which is"? Bruce gave me my suit that has been repaired. "Are you feeling happy now"? Dick said. "Can you ever shut up"? "Sorry, its just my job". I tried so hard not to punch him, but I don't want to move to much making my wound reopen. "Selina do you know where he lives"? "Yup". "Can you jump today". "No, I don't think so, I don't want to reopen my wound". "I guess I have to go by myself then". "Bruce I want to follow you". "You said you don't want to reopen your wound, and it will probably reopen if you follow me". "I can be in batmobile and wait for you". "But we don't need the batmobile". "Bruce please"! "Fine". "Yay"! So we both went to the batmobile, and I told Batman where to go. "Here we are, hes on the 7th floor". "Stay here". "Ok".

 **Note: Girl problems, I hate them.**


	24. Hurry Up

**Chapter 24**

* * *

 **Catwoman POV**

I waited for batman to find evidence where the rooms could be, after 20 minutes I fell asleep. I woke up all of sudden I looked at the clock at the batmobile its been 40 minutes. I went out and went inside the apartment building, I found his room and I started to knock on the door. *Knock knock knock* No one answered then I realized, of course he wouldn't open the door he thinks I'm a stranger. "Batman its me". Nothing happen I guess he needs more proof that I'm catwoman. "You know Dick can be a dick sometimes, like this morning". After a moment batman opened the door. "Finally, whats taking you so long, its been like 50 minutes now". "I'm almost done, Shade is a tricky guy. Catwoman didn't you say that you know where one room is"? "Yeah". "Well after this take me there". After a couple minutes later batman finished finding evidence, we went back to batmobile and I showed where to go to the rooms. We left the batmobile and went to the dark alley way. "Are you sure this is the way"? "Yes I'm sure"! "Ok ok". "Sorry its just". "Yeah I know". "So move this dumpster to the side". "Ok get ready to hold your breath". Batman jumped in I crawled in, I took lead showing to the door. I typed in the password. *Ding* "Wrong? I swear this was the password"! "He must have changed it since you sided with me". "What are we going to do now"? Batman gave me a motion to stand back, he placed a bomb on the metal door. I quickly walked away, while batman runned. *Boom* The door was opened everything was still there, the things that I robbed. "So this is your room". "Yeah ha ha ugh". "You robbed alot in a week, I'm impressed". "Really". "Not really I caught you what like 5 times". "OK well you didn't found Shade". "Thats because hes a better, smarter, and tactile burglar than you". I crossed my arms. "Don't expect anymore kisses from me". "I don't care". "Yeah sure". I left the tunnel and went inside the batmobile. When batman came back we went back to the manor, I went to bathroom and took a shower. When I came out Bruce already finished his shower, he gave me tube. "Here take this". "What is it"? "I made a cream that heals your wound faster". "Oh thanks". I dropped my towel showing my scared, yet sexy body. Bruce gaped a bit, but regain his posture. I tried not to giggle I applied the cream all over my wounds I try to reach my back. "Here let me help". Bruce applied the cream on my back, I could feel his face getting close to my neck. "Uh uh I said no kisses". "You said no more kisses from you". "Yeah, but no". I left the room and started to put clothes on, I went downstairs seeing my cat on the window. "Crescent"! *Meow* I hugged my baby, and kissed her head. "Thank you Alfred for bringing her here, I hope Crescent wasn't to much of pain". "No problem Miss Kyle, I had some trouble getting her in your apartment". "Oh hopefully it took to much of your time". "It was fine". I kept holding Crescent in my arms, I saw Dick coming around a corner he freaked out a bit. "Ugh a cat"! Crescent hissed at him. "How rude, apologizes". "No way I'm doing that"! Dick sticked his tongue out at Crescent, Crescent leaped out of arms and started to attack Dick. "Miss Kyle"! "What"? "Please take control of your cat". "Don't worry Alfred he'll be fine, she won't bite". "Bruce! Help me"! "Hahaha! I think". Later Dick and Bruce came down with Crescent in his arms. I also saw a scratch on Dicks cheek. "Having fun"? "Yeah totally". I went to Bruce and picked up Crescent from his arms.

The next day

 **Selina POV**

I woke up feeling weird in a good way, I washed my face I looked at my wounds and it was almost healed. I went downstairs seeing that Bruce wasn't at the diner table, or Dick. "I'm guessing Bruce and Dick are on a mission party"? "If thats what you call it then yes, what would you like for breakfast Miss Kyle"? "No need Alfred I'm going to make my own". "Very well then the kitchen is all yours". "Oh Alfred did you eat yet"? "No, why"? "Oh its nothing". I went to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge, I took out some blueberries, strawberries, raspberry, and milk. I got out a blender start putting the berries and milk, I blended everything. In the cabinet I took out honey and added the honey in the blender and blend it again. I pour the smoothie in a tall glass cup, I put the cup in the freezer so that the smoothie can be more colder, while I was toasting a bagel. I got a bagel and cut into 2 and put in a toaster, I got a egg and start cooking it on a frying pan. After the bagel was done toasting i got a plate and put the bagel on the plate and put the egg on put also putting a slice of cheese. I put the other side of the bagel together and cutting it in half, I made bagel sandwiches one for me one for Alfred. I pour some green tea in a china cup, I picked put the plate on my hand the other is the tea. I went to the living room where Alfred was hanging out. "Here you go Alfred". I set the bagel and tea on top of the table. "Thank you Miss Kyle". "No problem, you need to eat as well". "I appreciate it". Alfred took a bite. "This is delicious Miss Kyle". "Really"? "Yes its made with perfection, wheres your plate"? "Oh right". I forgot about my plate because I wanted Alfred to taste my food even though its simple to make. I got my stuff and we both started eating and chatting.


	25. Fuck Off

**Chapter 25**

* * *

The next day

 **Catwoman POV**

I went to the batcave to see what was going on. "Anything new"? Batman and Robin was at a table looking at pictures. "This". "What"? I got closer, as I went closer to the table the pictures they were looking at were pictures of me. "What the hell"? "I went back to his apartment, everything was gone I'm guessing that he moved. Everything except pictures of you on the floor". I saw pictures of me 2 days ago when I was sleeping in the batmobile, I also saw pictures of me doing stunts. What really made me angry is that there were pictures of women getting raped by him. "That bastard. How did I not noticed him taking pictures of me"? What surprises me is that he doesn't know my real identity. "Are we going to track him down"? "I found out where possible next location would be". "Which is"? "But the thing is that I found two locations, so one has to be at Gotham's bank the other has to be at Port bank". "Didn't Gotham's bank been closed"? "It was, but the government restocked it". "Then I will be at Gotham's bank". "I think you should stay home, Robin could take that one". "No I'm going, I need to finish business with him"! "Selina I can't risk your life again". "Well I guess you have to risk that game again". "Selina you almost died back there! If I hadn't save you earlier"... "What about you! You almost died as well I risked my life saving you. Without you there would be no me, if you care about other people, then care about what others think"! Batman got closer to my face, I know what he was going to do. I didn't want him to kiss me, but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes. it was a quick simple kiss. I opened my eyes, I turned around as I was turning around I saw Robin face it amused me, terrified; don't know what to do face. "Don't go". Batman said while grabbing my arm. "Just because I let you kiss me doesn't mean it changes my mind". "Take this". Batman handed me some ear piece thing. "If you ever need to contact me". "And what if Shade is in your area, will you contact me"? "I don't know, we'll see". I left the batcave and I went to Gotham's bank, as I was going rooftop to rooftop batman called me. "You know that this is a mission right"? "Yeah". "So don't steal anything". "Fine". I went to the bank I tried not to trip or deactivate the traps while I was getting to my hiding spot. I was on a pole in the ceiling waiting for Shade, I almost had to wait 20 minutes. I saw Shade entering through the roof, then he started deactivating all the traps. After that he went to the vault as he was collecting the money I went to different poles on top getting closer to him. And when I was above him I slowly and quietly dropped down being 3 steps away from him. I was getting ready to kick him on the head, as I was kicking him he turned around stopping me and flipping me to the ground. I turned around trying to get up, but Shade stopped me by placing his foot on my stomach hard.

0

"Oh catwoman do you thought that you could ever stop me"? "Fuck you"! I clawed his ankle making him remove his foot on me, I got this chance to get up. I goal was to claw his legs, so he couldn't run from me. "Did you like my gift? I hope batman loved them". "You know that your pervert". I said while running to him trying to claw his face, but Shade throw down a smoke pellet. "I know but I couldn't stop". "Stop hiding you coward"! "Fine". He said that behind me and kicked me from behind, then when I fell forward he came in front of me punching me in the stomach. I regained my posture. "Having fun there"? I grabbed my whip and pulled his leg making him fall over. I used this chance to claw his thigh. "Ahh". I only had the chance to do one, while he kicked me in the shoulder. As he got up I kicked him the face and clawed his chest, he tried to run but failed from my scratch. He looked helpless, weak, I used my whip and grabbed him in the neck and bring closer to me. As I brought him closer I punched his face twice. "This is what you get for rapeing all those women"! "So what, I enjoy it". He said that while smiling. I punched him again. "What I don't get why did you let me smack your ass"? I punched him again. "You know what I still can't believe that you love batman, why him? Rich? Smart? Handsome? Whats behind the mask anyway, do you even know its possible that I could be more handsome than him, whats different from me and him"? He tried to touch my boobs, I punch him again.

0

"Hes different cause hes not a pervert like you, and doesn't rape other women, especially little girls"! I kicked him in the balls, I let go of him, he dropped down to the ground. I got on top of him. "What your going to kiss me? Or are you going to kill me"? "Gladly". I got closer to his face, he thought that I would kiss him so he closed his eyes and puckered up. I placed my hand on his neck slowly choking him, I give him a peck on his lips then I got away from his face he opened his eyes. He smiled I got ready to claw his face out to kill him. He closed his face again as I was striking in the air someone grabbed my arm making me stop, it felt like batman. "Stop"! "Let me go! he deserves to die"! Then he grabbed my body picking me up from Shades body. Shade was about to attack me from behind, but batman stooped by kicking him making Shade knock out". "Robin put him in bars". "You got it". "You should of let me kill him! He won't hurt anymore women getting raped, it would make me feel better". "Listen to me, killing him? Thats not who you are". "Then you don't know me". "You don't kill, you said it yourself". "Then maybe I changed"! "Killing him won't solve anything"! "Yes it will! He raped over 50 females of all ages"! "That doesn't give you the right to kill him! And I won't be able to forgive you"... I know that Bruce doesn't kill and I hate that I have to kill to get what I want, but Shade deserves it! My emotion were twisted I couldn't decide. "Ah"! I screamed in madness. I kicked a piece of trash that was on the ground, I went to our rooftop and sat down on the edge of the roof. *sigh*


	26. Miss

**Chapter 26**

* * *

 **Catwoman POV**

Why? I wish I could just kill him! I sat down for over 15 minutes, until Batman came. "What do you want"? "I just want to check up on you". "I'm still pissed off about Shade". Batman down at me, his eyes were angry yet sad for me. "Ahh"! I screamed in frustration and punched batman in the shoulder, batman can easily dodge that, but he didn't.

 **Batman POV**

I looked down at her feeling pity for her, then she screamed I'm guessing frustration that she didn't get to kill him. Thats when she punched me in the shoulder I made no noise, I could blocked her, but I want to release some of her frustration on me. Thats when she punched me again in the stomach, next in the chest, shoulder. I stopped her by grabbing both of her wrists, I looked at her she looks at me her eyes were teary. Then I left go of her, she instantly hugged me on the waist, I felt surprised at first but I hugged back to give her comfort. After a few moments she was still hugging me, I gently pushed her back. "No, just a few more moments". So I hugged her again, I can tell she was feeling lonely and needed some physical affection. Sometime later. "Lets go home". I said. So she finally let go of me and I used my batclaw she used her whip to go home. We both undressed and went to wear something more comfortable. I went to the movie area and Dick was there waiting for me. "Dick can you leave the movie area"? "Why"? "Selina needs some time with me, I don't want you to ruin her mood". "But I want to watch a movie". "Then you can watch the movie in your room". "Fine". "Alfred"? "Yes Master Bruce"? "1 big bowl of popcorn buttered". "Are you sure? You haven't eaten dinner yet". "I know but today can call it the day". "Very well sir". I went back upstairs to pick up Selina. "Where are we going"? "To see a movie". "Ok"? "What movie do you want to watch"? "I don't the Titanic"? "Ok then we'll watch that". Alfred put the bowl of popcorn on the table, and also brought a blanket. We both sat down and Alfred turned on the movie we both started to eat popcorn. Halfway through the movie Selina put her head on my shoulder and hugging my arm. I think she was sleeping I couldn't tell, but after a moment I heard a quiet snore. I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to sleep with her. I heard Dick and Alfred talking. "I can't believe it". "I can't believe it to Master Dick, but Master Bruce has finally found his soul mate which he loves her and she love him". "Bleh". "Respect the nature of love Master Dick, one day you'll fall in love as well". "Yeah sure".

The next 2 days

 **Batman POV**

I talked to Shade about where the rest of the rooms were, by that I went to each room I returned the bags of cash, jewels, and artifacts back to the original owners. It took awhile but Robin helped me carrying them back, Shade was a tricky criminal I have to say. After returning everything we went back to the batcave, finding that catwoman was there. "What are you doing here"? "What? I like it here its dark and creepy my type of style". "What do you want"? "Nothing really, I just wanted to see you". "Well were working so hurry up whatever your doing". "Bruce I came here cause I wanted travel somewhere". "Why"? "Things has happened, I want to take a break from our relationship. And I also wanted to see the world". "Selina". "Don't worry were not breaking up, I just want us to have a little breathing room". "Where are you going"? "Tokyo, Paris, and Los Angles". "How long are you going to stay there"? "I don't maybe like 2 months"? "Thats little"? "It will be quick, I'll be right back you'll see. I call you". "I don't know". "Bruce I'm not asking you for permission, I'm just telling you, I'm leaving next week". "And I'm guessing that you'll still do your job"? "I'm not going to steal, I think". I stared down at her. "Ok, ok, but I can use your credit card"? "Does it matter"? "Oh thank you"! Selina gave me a hug. "I swear that your just a gold digger". "Am not! Ok maybe a little, but you know me, at least I love you from the bottom of my heart".

 **Selina POV**

After that chit chat I started to plan, and get info for my passport. I am a little sad that I have to leave Bruce behind, but its for the better good. I got Batman in so much trouble because of me, I almost got him killed. Its time to take a little breather and clam down a bit. After I got some work I got sleepy and went to Bruce's bedroom, Bruce was already in bed. I went inside the cover. "So have you been to Tokyo, Paris, and Los Angles"? "Yeah, I have business remember"? "Oh right, will you miss me"? "Of course I'll miss you". "You are going pick up my calls right". "I'll try, I will busy most of the time". "Thats fine, i just hope nothing bad happens to you when I'm gone". "I'll be ok". "I hope so"... we both hug each other and sleep together.


	27. Coming Back

**Chapter 27**

* * *

The next week

 **Selina POV**

I was ready to finally leave Gotham and explore the world. I ate breakfast with Bruce, Alfred, and Dick. I decided to leave Crescent to stay behind and give them company when I'm not here. After breakfast we all went to the airport. "Well goodbye guys". "Take care of yourself Miss Kyle". "I will". I'll miss you". "I'll miss you to". I kissed Bruce on the cheeks, and petted Crescent. "I'll be right back I promise, your not going to say anything Dick"? He said nothing, so I turned to leave, but Dick talked. "I'll miss your crazy things". I smiled. "I'll miss you to Dick you've been great friend". I waved them all goodbye, and walked to the plane teary eye. I sat on my correct seat, luckily no one sitted next to me. I went to Tokyo first, I can't wait for jetlag. We started to flt off the ground, I wipe off my tears and took out the black cat plushy that Bruce won for me at the carnival. I started to think back on memories with Bruce, and started to fell asleep halfway through the flight.

Next month

 **Bruce POV**

*Sigh* I was working in my office in the manor, about the company. I looked at the calendar at my desk seeing that it past one month from Selina leaving Gotham. While I was looking at the calendar Crescent started to climb on top of the desk, and purred I petted her. "I hope shes ok". She called couple of times and I called as well, she diffidently spended some money that I saw my credit history. But I can tell that she used my money wisely and not crazily, like what other girls do. *meow* "I know, she'll come back don't worry".

A week later

 **Selina POV**

I was in Los Angles now, so far I didn't steal anything, but I still brought my catwoman suit. You know just incase, I put on my suit couple of times so I can go outside on top of building and lookout the city. I put on my suit and grabbed my camera to take photos. I went outside, I went on top of the hotel building. The look was amazing from above, city lights everywhere it was so beautiful.

One Month later

 **Selina POV**

It was time to go back to Gotham, I went to the airport and got my ticket. After I went to the plane and sit where I was assigned to to, I took alot of pictures I can't wait to show them to Bruce. I called Bruce few hours ago that I'm coming back to Gotham today. After hours and hours of boring-ness in a plane, I was finally back at Gotham. I grabbed my suitcase. I got a taxi I told the driver to go to the manor, but he said I can't go that far. Which was weird for me, but whatever I can just walk the rest, it shouldn't take that long to walk the rest. When the the car stopped I got off, and started walking. No one was at the streets cause it 2:00AM right now, everything was quiet. Only a few cars pass by, I kept walking until I heard footsteps behind me. But I just ignored it, but the steps got louder, whoever is behind me is messing with the wrong person.

 **Batman POV**

Selina called me today shes coming today, I couldn't wait to see her face again. I missed her so much, it was time to patrol the night so maybe I could see her when I patrol. I was walking around the rooftops, so far I saw no one on the streets. Expect a women walking toward the direction of the has to be Selina, but as I got closer to Selina by walking on the rooftop I saw a guy walking toward her from behind. I saw something a shiny in guy's hand, it was blade. I knocked him out when he was close, but not to close where he has a chance to stab Selina. As I knockout the guy Selina turned around, surprised at first. After knocking out that guy Selina hugged me in the waist. "I'm missed you". "I missed you to, do you need a ride"? "Sure". I called my batmobile, and put the guy in the back seat and took him in jail. Turns out that he murdered 7 people. I still have to patrol so I have to finish that job first before I can settle down. I brought Selina to the manor and dropped her off. "Don't worry I'll be back in hour 30". "Ok I'll see you then". She waved bye to me

 **Selina POV**

*Sigh* I'm finally back home, I rang the door bell and to see Alfred by the door. "Welcome back Miss Kyle". I hugged Alfred. "Its glad to see you Alfred". "Its good to see you healthy and safe again Miss Kyle". And I saw Crescent on top of a table, I ran toward her. "Crescent"! I grabbed and hugged her. "Oh I missed you so much. *Meow* I kissed her on her forehead. I went upstairs and put my stuff down and went to Dick's room. He was sitting down doing something. "I'm back"! I said while rubbing his head messing up his hair. "Your back! I mean of course your back". I giggled.


	28. Sexy

**Chapter 28**

 **I'm sorry this came late, my internet shut down! D,: Will you ever forgive me? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Anyone under 18 stop reading!**

* * *

 **Catwoman POV**

I changed into my catwoman suit and went outside, I wanted to give Batman a time of his life. I jumped roof to roof finding Batman standing on our roof top, leaped up and landed right in front of batman. "Catwoman? What are you doing here"? "I just wanted to say thanks for all the time you saved me, even though you should say thanks to me as well". "You don't have to its my job". "Too late". I smiled and went closer to his face and slowly went to his ear. "Thanks for saving me all these years, its time to pay you back". I started nibbling his ear and giving small pecks ear to chin, chin to his lips. We both kissed fiercely, battling for who's more dominant, batman then let go of my lips. Giving me love through out my neck, I moaned. "We can't do this here". I grinned. "Then you wanna go back then"? So batman carried me bridal style and used his batclaw to go back to the manor. As we got closer I started to kiss him in the neck, I can feel his dick getting harder each second. We finally got back and was now at Bruce's bedroom, batman started close everything. I got tired of waiting so I pushed batman down to the bed, I climbed on top of him. I kissed his lips roughly, as we were kissing batman started to take off my clothes, I did the same. Fuck why is Bruce so fucking sexy!? I grinned to see Bruce's naked body, I started kiss all his wounds and went closer down to his dick. Slowly but surely getting there, when I finally reached his dick I liked his dick up like lollipop. "Ahh". His moans excites me, so I started to tease the tip of his dick and massaging his balls.

0

"Oh fuck". Then I gave Bruce the best blowjob he'll ever have in his entire life. I started to bob my head up and down, my lips tightly wrapped around. Then release and looked at his face, my face with lust. He couldn't handle it so he flipped me over making him on top. He quickly sucked on one of my nipples, and squeezing the other. "Ahhhh". Then went down to my sex feeling my wetness, soaking for him. He lightly touched my inner thighs, I arched back. He pulled me closer to his face, his tongue entered exploring my sex. "Shit". My hands were in his hair, I tried to hold in my groans, so that I don't seem to easy to please. But that only made it worse, by licking me slowly thats when I gave up. "Ahhhh fuck, go faster". But he didn't listen he just went slowly, it was to good to be true. My legs were getting weak making them close, but Bruce reopening them. Thats when he started to add a finger, I clenched my hands. Before I almost reached to my climax he got up and went to my lips kissing them passionately. It was the point were Bruce was about to enter me, it was so pleasureful we forgot about the condom. I was now on top I slowly enter, god his dick it was so perfect. I rolled my hips, Bruce started to rub my clit I couldn't hold it in longer. My face was in ahh, Bruce saw that, and started to go faster. "Bruce I'm about"! I stopped mid-sentence, my voice all jagged up, thats when I came. I fall down to Bruce's chest thats when he came as well. We both breathed heavily, we slowly kissed the last one for tonight. Then I got off his chest lay down next to him. "That was amazing". "It was". We stopped breathing heavily, began to hug each other and snuggle.

 **The next day**

 **Selina POV**

"Mmmm". I woke up, stretching finding that Bruce wasn't in bed. "Bruce"? "Yes"? Bruce was in the bathroom, he fad a towel covering his junk. I bite my lip seeing that Bruce is fucking sexy, the packs are to real! I finally got up and as I was about to walk, but I immediately fell down, Bruce caught me. "Thanks alot". "What"? "You made me all sore". "But you enjoyed it"? "I did". Bruce helped get to the shower, it was nice to take a nice warm shower in the morning. After I cleaned up I dried my hair and went downstairs feeling hungry as ever. I also found Bruce there.


	29. YES!

**Chapter 29**

* * *

 **Selina POV**

I went downstairs and saw Bruce already at the table. I was kinda embarrassed on what happend last night, I feel like Alfred heard me or something. "Good morning Miss Kyle". "Good morning". I tried to avoid eye contact. "What would you like for breakfast"? "I don't care". After Alfred left Bruce started to look at me funny. "Stop that". "Stop what"? "Your staring". "So I can't look at you"? "Not staring, its rude". "So why did you offered that last night"? "Because.. Its been like 3 months, and I didn't see you for 2 months no kisses or hugs". "I see". "Shut up, I know you enjoyed it". "What if I didn't". "Pshh as if". "It looks like you enjoyed more than I did". "Did not". "You did came first". Thats when Alfred came in with my food. "Here you go". "Thank you". What was in my plate was toast with jam, and 2 fired egg and glass of milk.

The next month

 **Bruce POV**

It was time I had made my descion, I've decided to propose Selina. At first I didn't know if I truly loved her, but few months ago I noticed that I need her. Yesterday I asked if she was free today, I'm going to take her to the carnival that I took her a few years ago. I found out her ring size, because of my amazing detective work. I wore jeans and a sweater, I came downstairs and saw Selina wearing a black dress that stops at her knees with a white belt. I told about proposing to Selina to Alfred, so he got things for me. "You look gorgeous". "And you look handsome as ever". "You ready"? "As always". We both entered my car drove to the carnival. "So where are we going"? "You'll see". It was 7PM so all the carnival lights should be on. As we got closer Selina started to get excited. "Are we going to the carnival"? "You guessed it". "Its been to long". We finally got to the parking lot and started to enter the gate. "Ohh I'm so excited, you should of told me that were going here, so that I wore something more casual". "Your fine". We started to play games, and do fun rides. At first went to the viking ride, the first ride that we went together. After about 2 hours we diecied to rest a little bit from the crowd, so we found a bench alone that was far away. We sat down and started to look at the full moon. "I'm happy that were together". "I'm happy as well, we spent so many together". We both kissed just a little peck, as we parted I purposley dropped my phone. "Opps". I knew it was time, so I got up as I was getting phone, I kneeled down. "What are you doing"? "Selina we've been together for so many years, I realized how happy I am to be with you". "No way". "Selina Kyle will you marry me"? Selina was speechless. "Oh my god! yes"! I standed up and gave a big hug to Selina. "Oh thank you"! Selina was getting teary eye, I was well. "Are you crying Bruce"? "I'm not". "I love you Bruce so much! I'll never forget the day I've met you". "I love you to". Selina gave me kiss on my lips. We started to hold hands and went back to the crowd. Everytime I've looked at Selina she smiled, Her smile is one of her amazing features. after an hour we diced to go back home, and when we got to the car she still smiled. "Are you that happy". "Yes"! "Well I'm glad your happy". We finally got home, and told the guys the news. "Oh were so happy for you". "Yeah good job Bruce"! We all ended the day with laughs and smiles, me and selina went to my bedroom. We changed our clothes, and went to bed. I hugged Selina while we were going to sleep. "Thank you for saying yes". "Of course I have to say yes, you gave me feelings I've never felt before". I kissed Selina on the head. "Good night". "Good night".


	30. Lets Wedd

Chapter 30

* * *

The next 2 week

 **Selina POV**

We were planing on our wedding stuff, the date, dress, where, and the style. It was a hassle, but fun at the same time. We decide to marry next 1 month, we were preparing and making sure everything was smooth. It would be a small wedding, with some of our closest friends.

2 weeks later

 **Selina POV**

One more week until it was the day, today were going to choose my dress and ring. The boutique we went to was called Pink's dresses, There were tons of dresses to choose from, but I picked my top 3 dresses. The first dress was no sleeve dress, with a flowery pattern, the second had see through long sleeve and had ruffles. The third one had no sleeves, had a veil fabric at the bottom, and was puffy than the first one. Bruce said everything looks good on me, so I had to choose the third one. After that we went to the ring shop we both got silver rings.

The wedding day

 **Selina POV**

Oh I'm so excited! I was wearing my dress, and make up artist were putting on makeup. I said to put light makeup jut lip and eye make up. People who were invited was Clark, Barry, Dianna, Hal, Dick, and so on. Who knew that this day was coming, after dressing me up I was behind the double doors waiting for the bride to come out.

 **Bruce POV**

I standing up next to the priest, I can't believe this actually happening to me. "And here comes the bride". As the doors open I saw the most beautiful person in front of me, walking toward me to be my wife. As she got closer my heartbeat keeps getting faster. "We have come together at the invitation of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne to celebrate the uniting in their hearts and lives. Selina and Bruce , no other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume. You are entering into that holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love. Bruce Wayne will you have Selina Kyle, to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her so long as you both shall live"?

"I will".

Selina Kyle , will you have Bruce Wayne to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him so long as you both shall live"?

"I will".

Selina Kyle, what symbol do you bring as a pledge of that sincerity of your vows?

"A ring."

"Bruce Wayne, this ring is a seal of Selina Kyle vow to you. She presents this to you as a token of her submission to you in Jesus Christ. This is a symbol of leadership and privilege. God has placed you as head of the family. You must lead in worship, works and fellowship. As the weaker vessel she depends upon you for strength".

"You may now place your ring on your Bride's finger".

I slide the ring to her finger, and she put my ring to my finger, we both smiled.

"You may kissed the bride".

We looked at each others eyes one more time, then we came closer to kiss. it was light yet passionet kiss, everyone started clapping. thats when I started to pick her and started to spin her around. then I whispered to ear. "thank you". "And thank you for asking me". After that we started to chill and speak to our friends and laugh our ass off. We drinking champagne, and eating cake.

 **Note: Fuck this is a long fanfic, but I enjoy it. I hope you do to thanks again for reading this please review, follow, and favorite! Btdubs if the whole thing offended you in any way cause thats not your religion, I'm sorry. But I had to go traditional, it was so cheese-y.**


	31. Bleh

**Chapter 31**

* * *

 **Selina POV**

The party was ending soon mostly everyone left, it was night time and started to go to my apartment. Our honeymoon is here at gotham at my place, Batman can't leave the countrty so yeah. It wasn't really a honeymoon, but as long I was with I'm happy. So we deided to stay at my place. Once everyone left we drove to my apartment, I still had my wedding dress on when we arrived. Bruce and started to hug me around the waist and I hugged his neck. And we danced our way to my bed, and started making out. I took off his suit and Bruce taking off the dress, it felt so nice to be next to him.

Next month

 **Catwoman POV**

Its been a long time since I've done this, hopefully I didn't lose my sense. Even though I did marry Bruce also batman doesn't mean I have to stop on what I do. I started to put on my catwoman suit and went outside. And since I'm married with Bruce I live at his manor, but I still have this aparment. Its like my secert cave, and only few people know about it. For today I was thinking about going to a museum today, so I ran toward to the museum. As I got closer there was a fish stick shop next to the museum. *Bleh* God I almost throw up, so holded my breath while I went inside. I went to the roof top, and carefully went inside. Trying not to trip any traps along the way to get my to precious artifacts. *Bleh* As I came inside I thought I could breath through my nose again, but no I could smell the fish here. Pay attention Selina! Ok I want this, and this, that. Then I heard something coming down from the roof. "Hi handsome". "What are you doing here"? "What do you mean? This is my job, just because I marry you dosen't mean I stop on what I like to do". "Its funny". "I know its funny". "Do you think you can get away with this"? "Maybe I mean I am your wife, can't I keep some of this stuff"? "No, just because your my wife doesn't mean you can use that card". "Good answer, but not the correct one". I ran toward him and started to strike at him, but he blocked it with his arms. "Were already fighting". "Were not fighting, its making love". Then Batman attack me, I blocked it it using my arms but I sikkked acroos the floor. Before Batman could attack me again, I forgot about the whole fish smell. *bleh* I used my hand to cover up my mouth. *Bleh* the scent got stronger. "Catwoman"? Batman got closer to me. "Do you not smell that"? "Smell what"? "The fish smell". He took a moment to take a deep breath. "I mean I smell just a tiny bit". "Well to me its smells like its the whole room". * bleh* "I wanna go home". I pleaded to batman, he was looking at my eyes to see if I was lying or not. *Bleh* "Honey, I'm serious"! So Batman helped me to get to the batmobile, then he looked at the direction toward the fish stick shop. *Sigh* When I went side the batmobile I took a deep breath, and so batman started to drive me home. "You okay"? "I am now, maybe I'm sick"? Well we'll see when we get home, as we arrived Aflred was standing outside waiting for us. *beep beep beep* "Shoot, I'm sorry but I have to go". "Its fine i'll see you later". Batman gave me kiss on the lips. I went upstairs and change my clothes, and went to bed. "Well your not sick, what happened back there"? "Well when I arrived to the museum there was fish stick shop next to it, thats when I started to throw up. Even though I was inside the museum I still smell the fishy smell, and thats when Bruce came we started fighting". "Fighting"?! "You know bad vs good, I was stealing artifacts". "Oh right, sorry Miss Kyle". "Its fine, buts thats mostly it". "I see, well for tonight just rest and get a nice deep sleep". "Ok, goodnight Alfred". "As do you Miss Kyle".


	32. Ta-Da!

**Chapter 32**

 **Btdubs Bruce is 25 and Selina is 24**

* * *

 **Selina POV**

I woke up in the middle at the middle of the night, it was 2:00AM. I was definitely feeling way better than last night, so I got up and start walking downstairs. As I was going I heard Alfred and Bruce talking, I sneaked my way closer to hear them. "Is she alright"? "She's fine, but to me its great news but to you I don't think if your ready for it". "I'm always ready for anything". "I believe Miss Kyle is pregnant". "Pregnant"? Pregnant? I said to in my mind. "Yes pregnant, but its not confirmed yet you would have to test it. Were you planning for it Master Bruce"? "Not really". "Do you think your for parenthood". "I mean I guess I am, but I don't know if Selina is. It's possible that she doesn't want the child". "There is a slim chance, but I don't think that she an abortion for her first child". "True, well we still have to confirm it but I'm pretty sure that she is pregnant". "I agree as well". Am I really pregnant? Well that explains everything, I started to touch my stomach. I stopped eavesdropping and went back to our room, I went to bed and started to think back on Alfred's and Bruce conversation. Of course I want this child! Thats when Bruce came in he thinks I'm sleeping, he was changing his clothes in the closet. His back was facing me, so I quietly went behind him. I had to go slowly or hes going to punch me thinking that I'm a intruder. So I slowly wrapped his waist with my arms, I could felt that he was surprised first. Then he calmed down and started to touch my hand. "Selina"? "Yes"? "Nothing". Then he gently forced my arms to break from his waist and he turned around. He started to look at me especially my stomach, then he started to huged me around my neck. Then I gently forced him to break free. "I want to keep it". "What"? "I want to keep the child". I said while rubbing my stomach. "You do"? "Of course I want it, I know we never planned it buts we start planning now". Then Bruce started to hug me again. "I was thinking about if I should do to the doctor tomorrow". "You should ". "I'm glad that you agree with me". "Me to". So we ended the night peacefully.

The next day

 **Selina POV**

I woke up at about at 10:45AM, I started to dress up and went to my car and driving to the doctor office. I had to wait about 30 minutes or so because I didn't set up a appointment. "Selina Kyle"! I heard my name and went up to the desk. "Yes"? "Its your time". So I went inside, and start doing procedures and stuff, then I finally get to take the ultra sound check. The doctor started put this gel stuff on my belly, the doctor told me to look at the screen. "Congratulations". I almost started to cry. "Miss Kyle not only you have a baby, but you have a twin". "Really"? "If you see here there are two circles". Then I start getting a little teary eye, I'm so happy I can't wait to tell this news to Bruce! The doctor printed out the pictures from the ultra sound machine, and gave them to me. "Now do not drink". "Don't worry I don't even like drinking". "Good, also its best if you come here monthly to get a check up". "Ok". "Also be careful not to get any stress its bad for the baby, and also even though its 5 weeks still be gentle". "Uh huh". "Now you can still move freely so you still time before you get a full belly". "Ok thank you". "Thank you for coming". I'm so excited, I went to my car and start driving home. I came back to the manor, and saw that Bruce was waiting for me inside. "Your back". "Of course i'm back". "So what are the results"? "Calm down, I want to tell Alfred to". So I walked toward Alfred. Bruce followed. "Your back Miss Kyle". "Yes I am". Bruce and Alfred stood right in front of me, I slowly opened my purse for the picture. I pulled up the picture and flipped it where they can see it. "Ta-Da"! "Congratulations". "Bruce couldn't believe his eyes. "And not only that, its a twin"! Thats when Bruce started to hug me like crazy. "Thank you". "No thank you". We all laughed and hug it all out.


	33. Lovely

**Chapter 33**

* * *

 **Selina POV**

To celebrate this day we had a feast, there were all of my favorite food. Everything smelled good I was in love with the food. I touched my stomach wondering if there boys or girls, or both it really didn't matter to me. I was just happy that I even got pregnant.

Three months later

 **Selina POV**

I looked at myself at the mirror and my tummy was definitely getting bigger. It was sorta sad that I was pregnant, because I couldn't go out and steal stuff. It was to risky now if others found out that I'm pregnant. Now all I do is just be inside the manor with Alfred, which is fine. Bruce was outside being batman, and patrolling the city as usual. today he came back earlier than usual. "Hi Batsy". "Hello darling, hows the baby"? "Good as usual, but today she or he feel a little hungry". "Didn't Alfred make you something"? "Well I don't want Alfred's cooking today". "Oh, then what do you want". "I want to get fast food". "Ok why didn't you go earlier"? "Cause I want to eat it with you, everyday I only eat with Alfred. It gets lonely sometimes". "Well I can't help it". "I know". "So where do you want to go"? "McDonald"! "You sure"? "Yes I'm sure, I love that place". So we kept talking until Bruce finished changing into normal clothes, and I helped him as well. After the conversations was over we went to Bruce's car and drove to McDonald. "So are we eating there, or here"? "Here". "Ok". Once we drove through the drive through, I almost bought everything on the menu. "Ok I want 2 big mac's, 2 medium french fries, 1 vanilla soft serve". "And I'll have 1 big mac, and black coffee". After we got our food we started to drive back home. "And you said your a little hungry". "Well I'm feeding for 3, so deal with it". I started to eat the ice cream and french fries together. When we got home I started to chow down in like seconds. "Wow slow down, your going to throw up". "I know, but its so good, also I was starving". When we both finished our food, I was stuffed to good to be true.

The next week

 **Selina POV**

"Ahhh". I hate morning sickness, but its wroth it. Its been 5 months about 4 months to go, Bruce and I have been talking about the babies name. We decided I choose one, and Bruce choose one. If it was 2 boys we would call them Shawn and James, two girls Moon and Charlotte. If it was girl and boy it would be Shawn and Moon. I think they were pretty names, I told Bruce that Shawn was to commonly used, but he still used it. I'm fine with mine a little strange but I liked that name. After my morning sickness was gone I started to put on yoga pants and a dress top. I went outside and started walking in the gym area, Bruce workout here as well. So I saw Bruce running training him for the night. Bruce saw me and start running toward me. "Hi". "Hey, what are you doing here"? "I'm walking, I can't just stay inside the house forever". "Thats true, hey you remember years ago when we raced each other"? "Yeah, time goes fast never would of guessed that I would married you". "Well now you are, and your pregnant". "Yes which that I happy for it". "I love you so much". "I love you to".

 **Note: Bleh! Ugh! to much of a lovey dovey ending, don't worry there more chapters along the way!**


	34. Choices

**Chapter 34**

* * *

One month later

 **Selina POV**

Oh! It kicked! Oh my god, it kicked! And they did it again, oh my god I have to tell Bruce this! I hope that the kicking won't hurt the other baby. "Bruce"?! I entered his office room, he was working on his company stuff. "Yeah"? "Guess what"? "What"? "It kicked"! "What kicked"? "The baby of course"! "Really"? "Yeah feel it". I grabbed Bruce's hands, and put it on my stomach, and it kicked twice. Bruce was speechless, it looks like he was about to get teary eye, but he maned up instead. "Wow". "I know right"! "This is good news". Then it kicked again, but this time a little harder so I stood there mouth opened not saying anything. "What? Whats wrong"? "It kicked... harder". "Was it that bad". "I mean I can handle it, anyone can but it was unexpected. What if the baby turned into one of us"? "I mean its possible". "Will you going to train them, if they wanted to be you or me"? "It depends, but I can't be the only one". "I know, but your a better role model than me". "Maybe, but it can't be one sided. Plus we still over a decade if they want to join". "True"... "Well I have to work now". "K". We both give each other a little peck on the lips.

One month later

 **Batman POV**

As usual I was at my rooftop, checking and patrolling the city. While I was checking I saw a black figure running toward a bank. "Hmm". Well it can't be catwoman for sure. I sneakily went closer and followed the black figure. "Talia"? What is she doing here? I told her not to come back. So I went to the roof where Talia went and watched she was doing. She was walking toward the vault then stopped. "Bats? I know your here, so come out". So I come out behind her, she heard and turned behind. "What are you doing here"? "Why not"? "What do you want"? "Well theres something I want to show you". She said while lunging toward me acting all sexy. "Stop it". I grabbed her wrist and throw them back. Then she whistled, thats when another black figure came out, short looking. "Meet your son, Damian". "Son"? No this can't be happening! "Yes son". "Why have you never told me"?! "Why would I that won't be fun at all". How am I supposed to tell this to Selina?! "What do you want"? I said angrily. "I want you to take him". "Why"? "Thats none of your business". "I can't keep him". "You will, or should I tell her for myself". She smirked while saying that. "How did".. "Your Bruce Wayne, have you forgot that I know you"? "So you spied you us"? "I wouldn't would call that, but I guess you can say that for now. She's really pretty but it would be so much better if we were a couple". I was close where she had pushed all my buttons, and punch her. "Well I have to go, you have 3 days to tell her or I have to the job instead". She said that in one breath and left the building. I looked at Damian and he looked at me. "So you never heard about me"? "No". How am I supposed to tell this to Selina? "Follow me". I got my batmobile and started turning it on. "Ill drice" "No". "I know how". "No". We both entered and I started to call Alfred. "Alfred"? "Yes sir"? "We have company". "Which is"? "My son". "Excuse but did you said son"? "Yes I did". "But how Selina is still pregnant"? "Talia"... "Oh.. Yes sir, but how will you tell her". "Ill figure something out". "You know that she'll figure it out later". "I know, I have no choice as well. What is she doing now"? "Now she fell asleep". "We'll talk later". "Yes sir". "Who's that"? "My friend". "So is this Selina your wife". "Yes"... Everything happened so fast...

 **Note: PLOT TWIST! Omg who would ever knew, and you thought it will be a happy ending. I used some things in the movie _son of batman_ , I changed things here and there so that it can match up with my fanfic. More chapters coming soon, please review, fave, and follow much love from Pinky!**


	35. Stress

**Chapter 35**

* * *

 **Bruce POV**

We arrived at the manor at the bat cave, Alfred standing there in shocked for a bit and worried at the same time. I showed Damian where was room and the rules of the house. Robin was nightwing last year, and I told what happened today. And I said that I need a babysitter, I knew that he would refuse but Damian been raised by assassins. I have to tell about this Selina soon, or worst things will happen. I don't want to lie to her, so I have to eventually tell her the truth. I went upstairs and went to our bedroom, I saw Selina sleeping soundly. I don't want to wake her up, but I don't want to make her miserable tomorrow. "Selina". I gently shake her. "Ughh". "Selina, wake up". "Why? What time is it'. "Its 1:35AM". "It still night why are you waking me up"? "Sit up". She listened and rubbed her eyes, I try talking slowly and calmly. I don't want to cause any stress on her or the baby. "So whats going on"? "Selina don't get shocked"? "Why"? "Just be clam". "K". "Before we dated, there someone I met at a bar". "Okay". "She drugged my drink where I do what she wants me to". "What? Why"? "Listen, after she drugged my drink we had sex". "So, I don't care if you had sex with another girl before we dated". "Thats not all"... "Babe what is it"? "She got pregnant"... "What"? Her faced dropped in shocked, I hate to tell her this. "She never told me I swear, now she raised the baby and now its 10 years old here in our manor. She wants use to raise it". "What? Why? Thats her responsibility! Your not even married to her"! "Calm down Selina".

0

I holded her hand, she started crying. "Thats not how it works, she the mother of the child she can do whatever she wants". "Thats not fair, who is this girl"! "Talia"? "Talia? You mean al ghoul"? "Yes". "And I'm guessing she knows your identity". "Yes". "What the name of the child". "Damian". "Damian... So she wants us to take care of him". "Yes". "Why"? "I don't know". She stopped crying. "Fine".. "What"? "I said fine well take care of him". "Aren't you mad"? "At first I was mixed with shocked, but... I'm not going to waste this child there most be a reason why she lets us take care of him after 10 years". "Are you sure, I mean are you positive"? "Bruce I'm trying to control my anger, so shut up". Of course she'll be mad, any women would be, so I hugged her trying to calm her down. I rocked back and forth, and her temperature lowed down. "I'm sorry that this happened". "Its fine, I can't wait to see him". After the whole talk she fell asleep, and put her back in bed and went to Damian room finding that he wasn't there. "Alfred he isn't there". "What"? *beep beep* "Hello"? "Bruce guess what"? "I don't have time for games". "I believe I found your son, Damian right".*Sigh* "Yes". "Don't worry I'll bring him home". after about 30 minutes Dick came back with Damian in the bat cave. Dick had tons of slashes on his body, so Alfred stitch him up. "what were you thinking"?! "What, I did nothing"?! "You do not kill". "I can do whatever I want". "Not here, you be raised as a assassins but now your here with us where theirs no killing". "Pshh". This is going to be long week.


	36. Fight

**Chapter 36**

* * *

The next day

 **Selina POV**

I woke as usual and went downstairs seeing Bruce and I believe Damian at the dinner table. "Hello guys". "Good morning". Bruce stared at Damian. "Good morning". "Oh you must Damian". I patted at his head, he was cute and he look alot like Bruce. "I hope we get closer in the future, but not now because of my tummy". "I see, I hope we get closer as well". I can tell that he is a stubborn fellow. "Miss Selina what would you like for breakfast"? "I want they have". Which was a bagel sandwich and fruit. After breakfast I went to the the hospital for my monthly check up, and I had Alfred drive since I can't drive anymore. The doctor said that my due date was in like the next month. I talked to Bruce at I wanted a home birth, he agreed. The doctor also said that the twins are growing healthy and she gave me more picture about the babies. When I came back from the hospital I went to the batcave to see what Batman was doing. I saw Damian I'm guessing training at the backyard. "So whats new"? "Nothing really I have to train Damian to not to kill". "Is it that hard"? "Yeah since he was raised by assassins". "Wish I could help". "Yeah that might be good". "So hows the baby"? "Good the doctor said that its perfectly healthy". I showed him the pictures. "Thats good, I was thinking about making Damian as Robin". "Oh really"? I raised one of my eyebrows up. "What do you think about". "I actually don't know, expect that it will be very interesting to watch". "Watch"? "Yeah, why can't I watch"? "Yes you can, but why"? "Shhhh, like I said interesting". Then I kissed him in the lips, then Damian came in. "Lovey dovey action here". "Oh". Bruce coughed. "Did you finish your training"? "Yeah". While they were talking I sat down and watched the whole scene, thats when Dick came. "Hi Dick". "Hey, hows the twins"? "There good, so why are you here"? "Oh Bruce called me in". "Why"? "I actually don't know yet, I'm guessing to help Damian or something". "Oh ok did you know that Bruce thinking about making Damian Robin"? "What"? "Clam down, your Nightwing now". "I know but"... I patted Dick back. "Damian I was thinking about making you Robin". "Good I can finally do some work". "But remember-". "I know no killing". "But you still alot of training to do, thats why I brought Dick to help". "But I don't need help from him". "Hey"! "I'm way better than him". "But guess who beat you yesterday". "Shut up". "Yeah I thought so".

0

"Would you quit fighting". "Yes". Both Dick and Damian said it at the same time, then Damian knocked Dick with his elbow. "Hey"! Then Bruce looked back. "He did it". "No I didn't". "Just stop". Then Bruce turned around again making his back facing them. Then Dick looked at Damian. "Your going to pay for that". he whispered. "What did I do"? "Umm you knocked me". "Oh you mean this". Damian knocked Dick again. "Quit it". "Geez, I didn't know that your so weak". "Ok now your really get it". "Catch me if you can". Then Damian started running around and dick chasing him and fighting as well. I laughed, I looked at Bruce seeing him sigh, I walked over to him. "Its going to be a long day". "Its fine, there still kids". "Dick is 17". "Hes still a boy, and I told you interesting". "You were right". "Don't worry everything will be fine, and once after this thing pops out Ill help you". "You mean going back to your ways to steal". "Maybe". "Selina". "What? I said maybe". *Sigh* I gave Bruce a little back rub. "Trust me". "Trust you in what". "You'll see". Then we kissed on the lips while Dick and Damian were playing and fighting.


	37. POP! POP!

**Chapter 37**

* * *

One month later

 **Selina POV**

Today is the day, it has to be. The doctor told me that the due date was 2 days ago, it hasn't happened yet. I hoping its today I really want to see my babies I told the doctor not to tell what gender it is so I'm really curious. Also that I don't want to carry this anymore its really getting heavy, feels like 2 tons.

 **Batman POV**

"Your doing good, just little bit more training". *sigh* "Don't worry your getting better". "Sure I am". *Beep Beep* "Hello"? "Master Bruce shes in labor"! "What"? "The doctor is helping her, its best if you come here quickly". "I will". "Whats happening"? "Come quickly, shes in labor". "Oh". While I was driving home for the time ever let Damian take over the wheel so I can quickly change my clothes. When we arrive home I heard Selina screaming and breathing heavily from upstairs. I went upstairs and opened the door, seeing Selina laying on the ground. I quickly went to her and grab hold of her hand. "Bruce". "I'm here don't worry". "Ahhh"! "Push", the doctor said. "Take deep breaths". "Can't believe you did this to me"! "Wahhh". "The first baby is out, its a girl". "Let me see her". The baby was a little bloody but was still beautiful, the doctor gave the baby to a another nurse since Selina has to pop out a another baby. "Now the next one". "Push". "Ahhh"! Selina was squeezing my hand really tight almost cutting off my circulation, then she stopped. "Wahhh". "Mrs. Kyle its out, its a boy". "Gre-at". Selina was breath was heavy and jacked, and layed her head tired. "Great job Selina". "I ha-te you". What? "Don't worry she doesn't really mean it, its a way to release some stress". "Oh". "Here you go Mrs. Kyle". They handed out the two babies to Selina, and they start to suck on the mothers milk. Thats when Selina started to get teary eye. "Well we will you 4 be". "Thank you". "No problem, its our job". "Are you okay"? "Bruce what do you think"? "I guess no". "Yeah, I really want to cuss right now but since 2 babies are here I can't". "I'm sorry". "Its fine, and I'm sorry that I said that". "I know". "Yeah sure you do". So ended up giving her a kiss. "I'm guessing that the names are Shawn and Moon". "Yup, do you want to hold one of them"? When Selina asked that I was scared that I would drop him or her. She gave me one of them. "Its light". After a few moments later I left Selina alone for a bit and let the nurse clean up the room.

0

So I went downstairs to bring the guys over to see the babies. "Guys are you ready". They all came up and went in the room. "Congratulations". "Thanks Alfred". "They look so tiny". "Want to hold one"? Selina gave both babies to Alfred and Dick, and they gave them back. "Damian". "Yeah"? "Do you want hold one"? "Are you sure "? "Well they are you brother and sister". So Selina gave one of them to Damian, Damian's face was priceless. I looked at Selina, Selina look at me. She giggled about Damian. After that whole show and tell we left Selina alone to get some rest and be with the babies. "Wow, I can't believe it". "I know". "So you named them Shawn and Moon"? "Yeah".


	38. Thank You

**Chapter 38**

* * *

Two month later

 **Selina POV**

Its been two months already with Shawn and Moon, I've been working out so I could get some fat off from those 2. They were in bed sleeping so I went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning people". "Good morning Miss Kyle". "Did you sleep well Damian"? "I guess so, I woke up from hearing crying all night long". "I'm sorry, but can't help it". "I know". "Wheres Bruce"? "Oh hes in the batcave". So I went to the batcave finding Bruce working on some stuff. "Good morning". "You to". I saw his face seeing bags under his eyes. "You must be tired, why don't you get more rest"? "I can't". "Bruce you need to take care of your health, you need to sleep". "I know, don't worry I'll be fine. What about the baby"? "There fine, so whats the progress on Damian". "He's definitely getting better on controlling his assassination side getting best of him". "Thats good". I went to closer to Bruce, and hold his hand. "I just want you to know that I love you". "I love you to". We kissed, hugging each other, I was happy with my life. The love of my life married with me, and we made 2 beautiful children, and 1 extra child. And a friend who help me with my life, Alfred. I am happy.

 **THE END!**

Thank you for reading my fanfic, I know this is probably a shitty ending. **But more fanfic about Catwoman and Batman later on.** And I'm planning on **making my own some what original fanfic later on.** _Thank you, hugs and kisses from Pinky!_


End file.
